Generator Rex: 50 First Dates
by YellowAngela
Summary: So for you Beverly/Caesar shippers (not sure how many there are) I have made a story just for you. Please read the details inside and enjoy the story of their first date.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you have been asking for a Beverly/Caesar fic. Apparently there are a handful of you who ship this couple. I know in the series they never even met. There's just one line in the whole series that connects the two together. That's in **_**A Family Holiday**_**, one of my favorite all-time episodes evah.**

**When Rex is talking to Caesar about Holiday and Six walks in and mentions Holiday's sister, Caesar responds, "Oh, is she smart too?" Boom. That's it.**

**So how did we get a ship out of that is probably my fault for implying it in season 4. Actually, what I was trying to do was get Rex and Circe together. Anyway, a few of you really liked it and so in season 5 I developed it and in my Generation Next series made it a reality. Is it all plausible? Well, we'll see. This is for queenemily, KaKaAnko, Kawaii, and anyone else who likes this ship.**

**This one is after season 5 when they sort of realize that they liked each other.**

Caesar using tweezers and a magnifying glass carefully soldered a wire onto a microchip. Beverly angled the light just right so that he could see what he was doing.

"Done." Caesar sat back relieved.

"So… are we finished for today?" Beverly asked hopefully.

"I believe so. The rest of the components have yet to arrive for me to attach…" Caesar rambled on.

"Then we can go then?" Beverly interrupted him.

"Go where?" Caesar frowned.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "You promised to take me to the autoshow this afternoon."

"Oh…oohhh" Caesar winced. Yes, he had forgotten about that. Beverly was into cars and Caesar had found out that there was an autoshow in town. He had offered to take Beverly to see the newest concept cars.

"You forgot didn't you?" Beverly sighed.

"No, no… I mean… maybe a little. But it's okay. I have the tickets and there's still time to go." Caesar looked at his watch as he tried to shrug out of his lab coat.

"Are we going to take a Providence jeep?" Beverly asked amused as Caesar in his haste got tangled in his lab coat.

"What… oh no, they won't let me touch their vehicles after that last incident with the plutonium. No, we'll be taking something else." Caesar said as he tried to smooth down his wild unkempt hair after the fight with his coat.

Beverly crossed her arms and pursed her lips. What could he mean?

0o0

Beverly watched the desert fly by. Then she looked at the young scientist next to her driving wildly down the highway.

"Where did you get this roadster?" Beverly yelled above the whistling wind.

"Borrowed it." Caesar answered simply.

_Back on base, Six glared at the empty parking space in the garage._

"_Where's my car?" he asked through gritted teeth._

"Well, it's really nice. It's a Vintage 1959 MGA Roadster isn't it?" Beverly ran her hand across the leather seats.

"Of course." Caesar agreed.

"68 horsepower 1,489cc overhead valve engine mated to a four-speed manual transmission with independent front suspension, rack-and-pinion steering and hydraulic drums." Beverly continued.

"Absolutely." Caesar nodded.

"I didn't know you knew so much about cars." Beverly said.

"It's my hobby." Caesar said seriously.

"Really?" Beverly looked at him skeptically.

" Yes." Caesar answered.

"Mmm-hmm." It was the only thing Beverly said.

They remained silent until they reached the center where the show was being held. Caesar parked the roadster and offered a hand to help Beverly out of the car.

"It's 79.5 by the way." Beverly smirked.

"Como?" Caesar asked surprised.

"A 1959 roadster would most likely have a 79.5 horsepower engine and front disc brakes." Beverly calmly walked to the front entrance. She half turned her head. Caesar could see a saucy grin on her face. "Busted." She said before continuing her walk to the center.

Caesar paused a moment before realizing he had been outwitted. He smiled before trotting to catch up to her.

0o0

"That was fun." Beverly said as she carried a handful of souvenirs and packages from the show.

"Sure." Caesar agreed. His arms were also full of merchandise. He pulled out the car keys and opened the trunk. He dropped his bundle as well as Beverly's into the back before slamming it shut.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Beverly said as she got into the front.

"You're most welcome." Caesar said as he lowered himself into the driver's side.

"I know you don't really like cars." Beverly said.

"What me no, I love… well, okay, maybe not love... but they have motors and I bet if you fit one with a hyper magnetic drive…" Caesar had a far away look in his eye.

"Hey, Caesar, Earth to Caesar…" Beverly waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry, what were we talking about?" Caesar asked sheepishly.

"Nothing important. Just thank you for a nice time." Beverly smiled looking away.

"Oh, no problem." He frowned wondering if he should try to remember what they were talking about before he started thinking about modifying a Providence vehicle. He pulled out of the parking lot wondering how he can get one of the tanks without Six knowing.

A few hours later Caesar and Beverly pulled into the garage.

"It's a good first date." Beverly declared as she gathered her things from the back of the car.

"First date? Isn't this the second?" Caesar asked confused.

"When was the first?" Beverly asked in surprise.

"At the beach?" Caesar prompted.

Beverly laughed. "That didn't count. Technically it wasn't a date since you didn't ask me out."

"I asked you to dance." Caesar replied.

"One dance a date does not make." Beverly said firmly.

"Oh." Caesar wondered if there was some manual for this sort of thing.

"You have some catching up to do." Beverly patted his face before sauntering off.

"Catching up?" Caesar echoed.

"Yup, can't wait to see what our second date will be." Beverly walked through the sliding doors.

"Second date?" Caesar looked worried. What would the second date look like?

"Eh-hem," Someone cleared his throat behind Caesar.

Caesar turned around to face a slightly annoyed ninja clad in green.

"Oh good, you're here. Where do you think would be a good second date?" Caesar asked oblivious to the anger emanating from Six.

"The hospital." Six answered.

"Hospital? How is that a good date?" Caesar frowned.

"That's where's she'll to be visiting you. " Six growled as he advanced on the scientist.

"Ah, I see." Caesar started backing up. " I guess now would not be a good time to ask for a tank either."

Six lunged and Caesar bolted out the door with Six close behind.

**So this would be my first interactive fanfic. You make the suggestions for the dates (50 of them) and I'll pick as many as I can to use that will fit into my overall story for them. I have at least one more of my own but after that it'll be all you. No suggestions, no story. As for proposals… well, that might not be a date story. Don't know yet. So Beverly/Caesar fans here's your chance to make your voices heard. Also please be patient with updates as this is just a side project and depends on if I can come up with anything good. As usual, I do not do lemons or limes. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating for Valentine's Day for all you Beverly/Caesar shippers.**

**Okay, as promised. Queenemily supplied some suggestions and I picked one to make up the next date Caesar and Beverly goes on. Thank you queenemily for all those suggestions. How about the rest of you? **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Generator Rex.**

"Hey, bro! Whatcha reading?" Rex asked Caesar. Caesar sat at his desk in his workshop.

"Nothing Rex." Caesar quickly threw the book into his desk drawer. "What can I do for you, mijo?"

" Oh, I was wondering if you and Beverly would like to come with me and Circe to see a movie today?" Rex said.

Caesar's eyes lit up. "That would be a perfect second date." He muttered to himself. He quickly pulled out the book and flipped through to a chapter. His eyes rapidly flew across the page. He frowned. "But that would be a double date. Does that still count as a date?"

Rex peered over his brother's shoulder. "Serious, what is that?" He snatched the book out from Caesar's hands.

"Hey!" Caesar said startled. He tried to take the book back.

"Dating for Idiots?" Rex chuckled. "Oh man! You're reading a book? On dating?"

"Well, yes," Caesar replied annoyed, "How else am I suppose to learn about… you know stuff." He snatched the book back.

Rex was still laughing. "Bro, you don't need a manual. You've got me."

Caesar gave Rex a strange look. "You?"

"Yeah, I can teach you the ropes." Rex bragged.

"Rex, you've only been going out with Circe a little longer than I've been with Beverly." Caesar replied.

"How many dates have you been on?" Rex questioned him.

"What does that have to do this?" Caesar asked.

"Just answer the question." Rex said.

"Well, if you count taking Mariela Rodriguez home when she was sick… three and a half."

"Bro, I've got you beat by ... wait what's a half date?" Rex looked at him oddly. "You know what, I don't want to know. So do you want to come or not?"

"I suppose it can't hurt. What are we watching?" Caesar asked.

"Oh it's a horror movie." Rex said with a grin.

"Are we again trying to engage their paleomammalian instincts…" Caesar began asking.

"Yeah, yeah, get them scared so they grab onto us." Rex said.

"But didn't it backfire last time?" Caesar tried to remember.

"Last time Annie and Claire were sitting next to me. This time it will be different." Rex said with a gleam in his eye.

"How?" Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"It's going to be at a drive-in." Rex announced dramatically.

"Doesn't that mean we need a car?" Caesar frowned.

"That's where you come in, bro." Rex smiled patting Caesar on the back. "You're driving us."

"I see why I was invited now." Caesar said.

"No, no. I want to go on a double date with my brother. The fact that he drives is an added bonus." Rex smiled.

"Sorry, Rex, I don't have a car. Six has banned me from using any Providence vehicles and the research pod is too big for the drive-in." Caesar went back to skimming his book.

"Oh come on can't you borrow…" Rex stopped when Caesar gave him a look. "Oh, I see. What it I borrowed a car for you?"

"I guess we can go then. But who would lend me…" Caesar started to say but Rex interrupted him.

"Leave that to me." He said confidently as he walked out.

0o0

At dusk Caesar met Rex in the garage. "You said you got a car for tonight?" Caesar looked around at the empty garage.

"Don't worry, bro. I got this." Rex said.

The doors slid open and Circe and Beverly walked in.

"Hello, boys. We're ready to go." Beverly smiled. Caesar felt light-headed. Beverly was in her usual pink tank top and jeans but for whatever reason looked even more beautiful tonight.

"Good, because our ride will be here any minute now." Rex said.

"Our ride? I thought you said Caesar was driving?" Circe looked at Rex suspiciously.

"Oh he is." But before Rex could explain one of the doors opened and a car drove in.

It was a shiny black F-150 pick up truck. Bobo with one arm slung out the window grinned from behind the wheel.

Beverly gasped. "Is that the new F-150?" She immediately walked over and began examining it.

"You know it." Bobo patted the side fondly.

"Nice." Rex approved. "Come on let's go. Thanks Bobo."

Bobo got out and opened the driver's door. "All yours. Try not to scratch the new paint job."

Caesar got into the driver's side while Beverly got in next to him. Circe and Rex sat in the back. Bobo waved as they drove out into the desert.

Calan walked in. "Bobo, have you seen my new truck?"

Bobo walked out. "Can't say that I have."

0o0

Caesar parked the car in the designated spot. He tuned the radio to the broadcast frequency and waited for the movie to start.

"How about some popcorn?" Rex suggested.

"I'd like some." Beverly said.

"Me too." Circe agreed.

"I wouldn't mind some." Caesar added. Then he felt someone kick his seat. He amended. "I mean let me and Rex get some."

He got out of the car with Rex and headed for the concession stand.

He looked at the prices.

"Those prices are outrageous! For a small popcorn I can build a machine to make my own." Caesar glared at the price board.

"Bro, come on. You know they gouge you at these things." Rex said pulling out his wallet.

"Well, it's not right." Caesar said. "I'm going to have a word with the manager." He turned around.

Rex grabbed his arm. "Serious, bro. You don't want to miss the movie and mess up your date. Come on you can write a letter later."

"You bet I will." Caesar and Rex ordered some popcorn and drinks.

They walked back to the car just as the movie was starting.

Caesar sat back and watched the movie. A few minutes into it he started getting annoyed.

"Why in the world would a scientist be so sloppy? Look he left his whole experiment exposed to the elements."

"Caesar, it's just a movie." Rex said from the back.

"Well, they could at least try to make it more plausible." Caesar grumbled.

"Shhh." Beverly shushed them. She couldn't hear what they were saying.

Caesar was quiet for a few more minutes.

"Oh come on! That's ridiculous. Why didn't he check the filter before turning on the machine? He made a whole speech about it no more than a few minutes ago." Caesar pointed out.

He felt a kick in the back of his chair.

"But it's wrong. And his calculations don't make any sense. You can't splice genes that way…"

"Caesar, it's just a movie!" Rex snapped.

There was a scream from the movie.

"Great! You just made us miss the scary part." Rex complained.

"This whole movie is scary. Scary how inaccurate the science is." Caesar glared at the screen.

"I don't think it's meant to be real, Caesar." Beverly said gently. "I'm sure if you wanted to, you can easily invent a gene splicing machine.

"You know what? You're right. I can." He rummaged around in his pocket for his phone. He found it and began typing notes furiously.

"Caesar! Just watch the movie." Rex exclaimed.

"You can rot your brain out with this drivel but I'm going to do something productive."

Caesar muttered looking at his phone.

"Like spending time with your date?" Beverly reminded him.

Caesar froze. He looked up at Beverly. She had a lopsided smile on. He put his phone away. "You know what? The invention can wait." He leaned back and tried to watch the gosh awful movie. Somewhere in the middle Beverly's hand found his. They held hands for the rest of the movie.

0o0

There were a few more scare jumps throughout the movie but nothing that made the girls grab the guys. Caesar was all right with that. Beverly just held his hand tighter when something startled her. Circe was not easily scared. Every time a monster jumped out Circe scoffed and pointed out she'd encountered scarier things than that at the Abysus or Rex's room. On the way home, the brothers were quiet.

Circe and Beverly on the other hand were animated in their conversation about how cute the scientist was and how tragic the ending was.

Caesar was pensive. He was trying to figure out if this would be considered a successful date or not. Rex was a little disappointed that his plan didn't work… again.

Caesar pulled into the garage around midnight. Circe and Beverly started walking out together.

Caesar was going to let them go seeing as he didn't know how to end this date anyway. But Rex cleared his throat.

Circe turned around. "Yes?" She looked at him.

"Um, it's customary to end a date with a … oh, I don't know… a good night or a handshake or something." Rex said.

Circe rolled her eyes. She walked back and passionately kissed him on the lips. "Better?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah," Rex squeaked. He stayed rooted to his spot.

"Well, good night." She walked off saucily.

Beverly looked at Caesar who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. She decided to have mercy on him.

She gave him a small smile and a shy wave. "I had a nice time. See you tomorrow." She walked after Circe.

"Bro, now that was a successful date." Rex draped his arm over his brother's shoulder. He then frowned. "Hey, sorry, the plan didn't work for you."

Caesar didn't respond he had a far away look in his eye.

"Hey, bro, you there?" Rex asked worriedly.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Caesar asked still looking at the door where Beverly had left.

"I said. I'm sorry your date didn't go so well."

"She said she had a nice time. I think it went remarkably well." Caesar started walking away. "I'd return the truck if I were you. I'm sure Captain Calan is having a fit right now."

"Captain…, how did you know?" Rex asked puzzeled.

"I can hear him coming, good night." Caesar said as he walked through the sliding doors just as Calan walked through the other from the car port.

"There's my truck! Rex, care to explain why it's not in its spot?" Calan said in a deadly calm voice.

"Uhh, umm, well, uhh, I think I hear Six calling." Rex finished before quickly forming his rex ride and rushing off.

"Hey! Come back. You're gonna be cleaning my truck for weeks!" Calan raced after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year (for those of us of the Asian Persuasion)! It is the year of the Sheep (or goat or ram, whichever part of the **_**Ovis **_**family you prefer.)**

**So I wanted to update for that. I got this idea from theWriterunknown. Thank you. Keep those ideas coming. It might make it into a story.**

**Guest: "Borrowing" things may be a running gag or not. I think people in Providence will get wise to that, don't you? So wait and see.**

**I don't own the characters.**

"So what do you think? Can I make this?" Beverly asked Circe.

Circe shrugged. "Beats me. It looks complicated."

"Well no, the basic is pretty straight forward. It's the details I've got to worry about." Beverly looked through the recipe.

"You're really going to make it from scratch?" Circe peered over her friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I think I can do it." Beverly said confidently.

"You're actually going to ground the maza?" Circe looked from the recipe to Beverly.

"Well there's a place in town that does it for you. I can also pick up some real chile from Hatch, New Mexico, too."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take him to a restaurant? " Circe wondered.

"Yeah, but I want to make something special for his birthday, you know?" Beverly looked at the recipe again.

"I know you want to impress the boyfriend." Circe smirked.

"Circe! It's more than just to impress. He's been talking about how much he misses his Abuela's cooking and since his birthday is coming up I wanted to surprise him with his favorite dish." Beverly lectured.

"Well, if cooking mishaps run in your family..." Circe said uncertainly.

"Listen, only Becca can't cook and we could never figure out why. She once burnt water... water!" Beverly said offended.

"That's a talent." Circe agreed.

"Yeah, I'm the cook in the family. But this is something I've never made before." Beverly said worriedly.

"Well, it can't hurt to try."

"No, it's more than try. This has to be perfect." Beverly glared at her friend.

"Why?" Circe shrugged. "It's a lot of effort for someone as dense as Caesar."

"Because this is my first time doing something for him." Beverly ignored Circe's comment. "I want him to know how I feel."

"Get him a card." Circe said facetiously.

"Circe! " Beverly playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Joking, joking… well, not completely. But anyway, so you're really gonna do this." Circe asked.

"Yes," Beverly said determinely.

"Well, then let's go get those ingredients.

0o0

In town Circe helped Beverly pick up the specialized ingredients. They also made a detour at the mall to browse through some dresses. Once they came back they brought the ingredients into the Providence's kitchen.

Circe had to go on duty so she left Beverly going through the recipe.

Circe came back a few hours later to find her friend sitting in the corner of the kitchen with her head on her knees. The kitchen looked like a gory murder scene. Red splotches were everywhere, some dripping from the ceiling.

"What happened?" Circe asked shocked.

"It didn't work out." Beverly muttered with her head still down.

"No duh, what happened?" Circe gingerly stepped over some red stuff.

"Well it was going well until I poured the red chile sauce for the tamales into the blender. " Beverly said as she looked up. Then as an after thought she added, "They really need to get an immersion blender."

"Yeah yeah then what?" Circe prompted.

"I guess the temperature was too hot because it exploded everywhere. Then while I was distracted the water boiled over in the steamer and soaked the tamales. Everything is ruined and I don't have time to try again. Caesar's going to be so disappointed." She said despairingly. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure he won't care." Circe tried to comfort her.

"Are you kidding? He got into an argument with the waiter last week when he used lemon in the guacamole. He said it had to be a lime! I've ruined his birthday surprise!" Now tears were starting to come. She buried her head again.

Circe got up and bit her lip. She didn't like seeing her friend this way. She quietly slipped out and went to Caesar's lab. She walked in purposefully. Caesar was looking at something on his electron microscope. She walked over and whacked him over his head.

"Oww, hey, what did I do?" He asked her indignantly.

"Listen, science boy," Circe growled. "I have a very distraught friend in the kitchen who thinks she's ruined your birthday."

"What?" Caesar was confused.

"Look Beverly tried to make tamales but they didn't turn out right. Now she worried that you'll be disappointed. "Circe explained.

"Me, I didn't even know she was making anything. Oh wait, she did say she was going to surprise me with something. But tamales are hard to make especially for a beginner." Caesar frowned.

"Yes, so I want you to march into that kitchen and make her feel better." Circe demanded.

"How?" Caesar asked startled.

"I don't know! I'm not her boyfriend. You figure it out!" With that she grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of his seat.

"Wait, right now? What about my..." Caesar started to protest.

"Whatever it is it can wait." Circe said firmly.

"But, but, but," Caesar tried to protest again.

"No buts!" Circe insisted as she dragged him down the hallway and into the elevator. A few minutes later they were standing outside of the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do?" Caesar asked again.

"Make her feel better!" Circe shoved him in.

Caesar stumbled through the door then slipped on some sauce. He fell on his back.

"Caesar? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I was just cleaning this mess." Beverly's tear stained face hovered over his.

Caesar didn't get up. He noticed some sauce had gotten on his shirt. He tried some of it.

"You know this is pretty good." Caesar said thoughtfully.

"What?" Beverly sniffled.

Caesar sat up. "I said it's not bad." He scooped up some of the sauce that was on the counter with his finger and put it in his mouth.

"This is just like Abuela's, except it's usually not on the ceiling and floors."

"Yeah, about that…" Beverly tried to explain.

"And is that tamales I smell?" Caesar continued.

"Oh well, I tried to make some, but they got water logged. No wait Caesar! I don't think they're..." Beverly held out a hand to stop him from touching the mess.

"This is delicious." He declared as he scooped the mush that was a tamale into his mouth. He swallowed it whole. He grabbed another and shoved it into his mouth as well.

Beverly looked on slightly shocked as Caesar proceeded to eat all 12 mushy tamales while dipping them in the sauce on the counter.

"Umm, next time I'll make sure they are less soggy and the sauce is actually on the plate and not on your clothes." Beverly said uncertainly.

"I think whatever you make is fine. You are a great cook." Caesar said.

"Really?" Beverly looked like a load had been lifted from her shoulder. "You like this?"

"I love it. But if you'll excuse me I left my electron microscope on. See you later when we cut my birthday cake?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Beverly nodded.

"Great, see you then." He quickly left but instead of going to his lab he ran to his room. He passed by Rex.

"Hey, bro what's up?" Rex greeted.

Caesar didn't answer he just rushed passed. Curious to see what was wrong he followed his brother into his room. Running to his bathroom Caesar bowed before the porcelain god.

"Bro, you all right?" Rex said from outside the bathroom.

"I just ate 12 tamales." He gasped.

"Why?" Rex asked surprised.

"I wanted to make Beverly feel better. She thought she ruined my birthday."

"So you forced yourself to eat bad food." Rex wrinkled his nose.

"It wasn't that bad but they were... wetter than they were suppose to be."

"And you ate all of them."

"Yes."

"So she would feel better?"

"Yes."

"Bro, you're nuts."

"Depends on who you ask."

"Well, I'm saying it. I'd never eat something disgusting just to make someone feel better."

"What about Dr. Holiday 's cooking?"

"OK, but that's different."

"Uh-huh." Caesar pushed himself off the toilet and cleaned himself over the sink.

"Anyway can you still eat cake?" Rex asked.

"I don't think I can eat anything for a week. Can you pretend to give me a piece and then make it disappear? " Caesar groaned.

"Sure, bro, but you must be in love." Rex grinned.

"Either that or I have serious heartburn…maybe both." Caesar said. Then he added. "Do you think that counted as a date?"

"I think it should just because of what you had to do." Rex agreed.

"Good because I was having a hard time coming up with something to do this week." Caesar said relieved.

Rex draped an arm around his brother. "Caesar, you have a lot to learn."

"But how about some antacid first?" He asked rummaging through his medicine cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! There doesn't seem to be much activity lately on this site. I have stories but no time to write them:( The school year is half way through and we are gearing up for the students' state exams. I'll be busy till the summer which hopefully is when I'll start my season 6 which may be my last season unless I get a brilliant idea for season 7.**

**Anyway, thank you all who reviewed on the last "date" although it probably shouldn't really count as a date. This story idea is from MoonGirl1155. Thank you and thank you for your support.**

**Enjoy the next real date which has been posted on March 14! What is special about March 14, you may ask? Well…(drum roll)… it's Pi Day! Yes, that wonderful well-known irrational number. In fact, today is super Pi Day! Because it is 3/14/15=3.1415 (I'm such a math geek.)**

**I think it is fitting to update something about Caesar today, don't you?**

Caesar and Beverly walked down a long hall with throngs of other people.

"I can't believe Rex got us into a Trendbender's concert!" Beverly practically squealed.

"Mmm-hmm," Caesar said as he frowned at the tickets.

"You know, Rex and I went to one." Beverly continued.

"Yes, he said." Caesar held the tickets up to the light and then turned them upside down.

"But then this dork showed up and ruined everything. We didn't even get to finish watching the concert. But Rex saved the day and they hired us as security. but Becca showed up and was all like, 'oh no you don't.' " Beverly noticed that Caesar was fussing with the tickets. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find where our seats are." Caesar answered.

"There aren't any seats silly. It's standing room only. We are in section C. Right up front! We'll be so close we could see them spit!" Beverly said excitedly.

Caesar made a face. "Maybe I should have worn my poncho.

Beverly laughed and hugged his arm. She was excited. The last time she went to a Trendbender's Concert her sister was overly protective. But now that Beverly was older and with a "responsible" person, Rebecca eased off on the rules.

Caesar glanced at the happy, bubbly girl on his arm and smiled faintly. He was satisfied to see her so excited. He was a little wary when Rex suggested that he take her to a rock concert. He wasn't sure about that. The current music scene was not his thing. But when he saw Beverly's face light up and she hugged him he knew he had made the right choice.

So he'll apparently have to stand for several hours. It won't be so bad.

As they walked through the doors, they were momentarily blinded by the bright stage lights. When their eyes adjusted they were standing in a huge arena with a stage set up right in the center. The sea of people pushed them along until they were almost crushed against the barricades set up around the stage. The drone of people talking and cheering was deafening.

"Are all concerts like this?" Caesar turned to Beverly.

"What?" Beverly couldn't hear him above the din.

"I said, are all concerts like this?" He yelled louder.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She turned back to the stage where the starting act had come on stage.

Caesar wasn't sure what Beverly heard him say but in a few minutes his ear drums were assaulted by electric guitars wailing. It seemed to be competing with the girls who started screaming.

"Beverly! It's very loud!" Caesar yelled close to Beverly's ear.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Beverly yelled back. She had her arms up clapping along with the song.

Caesar rummaged through his jacket pocket for something he could plug his ears with. He couldn't find anything but the ticket stubs. He wadded them up and shoved one into each ear. It was a little better but not by much. He crossed his arm and glared at the "musicians" on stage.

By the time the Trendbenders finally got on stage, Caesar estimated that he had lost 20% of his high frequency hearing.

"Is everyone ready to ROCK!" Sly yelled into the microphone causing some painful feedback.

""YEAH!" Roared the crowd.

"I can't hear you!" Sly yelled again.

"That's probably because you have the speakers turned up too high or have gone deaf from being repeatedly exposed to this noise you call music!" Caesar yelled back. But his reply was drowned out by the multitude of screaming fans including Beverly.

Sly launched into their first song. In the middle of the song the barricade suddenly dropped. Caesar and Beverly were pushed forward so that they were practically touching the stage. Caesar watched in horror as Sly dived into the crowd. He was carried across the sea of people.

"What is he doing?" Caesar yelled horrified to Beverly.

"Stage Diving!" Beverly yelled back as she continued to rock to the music.

Caesar stared as another musician, Beau, jump off the stage to join Sly. Beau's backside was coming their way. Beverly eagerly participated in passing him overhead. Caesar refused to touch another person's backside. This was going to be a long night.

By the end of the last set Caesar was sure that he would need to invent a hearing aide.

"Anyone want an encore?" Sly yelled.

"YEAH!" The crowd roared again.

"What?" Caesar asked.

"Then let's ROCK!" He slammed his electric guitar onto the floor. The people cheered. Caesar kept a record of how many guitars were destroyed that night.

0o0

"That was awesome!" Beverly said. They were driving home from the concert. Caesar had borrowed Holiday's car... legitimately this time.

"Uh-huh." There was a distinct ringing in his ears. He could barely hear Beverly. He wasn't sure why the loud music had not affected her. She didn't seem to be in the least bit of discomfort.

"And then the encore was so great." She enthused.

"Uh-huh." Caesar stuck his finger in his ear and tried to unclog it.

"Thank you so much for taking me!" Beverly smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He said. He could hear an odd echo of his voice in his head. Not good.

She hugged his arm again. Caesar suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore. They pulled into the garage.

"Hey, how was the concert?" It was Holiday. She was waiting for them. Beverly and Caesar exited the car. Caesar handed the keys to Rebecca.

"You only drank bottle water, didn't you?" She looked at Beverly.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Yes, big sis, of course. Well, good night. It's getting late." She smiled at Caesar and gave him one last hug before turning to go to her room.

"Where are my ear plugs?" Rebecca asked her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Beverly pulled them out of her ears and dropped them into Rebecca's open palm.

"You were wearing ear plugs?" Caesar asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Becca made me." Beverly sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow."

They watched Beverly leave through the sliding door.

"How was the concert?" Rebecca asked Caesar.

"Argon is inert." He answered a little too loudly before walking out as well.

Rebecca stood stunned for a few minutes wondering what Caesar was talking about. Then it hit her that perhaps she should have offered ear plugs to him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy St. Patrick's Day 2015! ****Updating today in honor of the day.**

**MoonGirl1155: Honored that you like the stories.**

**Guest:Thank you for reading and I don't know if every concert is like that but the few that I've been to are LOUD.**

**Girlyxxx123: Thank you for reviewing! You and someone else have suggested an ice cream date. So I'm working on it. This story has been pre-written already so I'm putting it up first.**

"Where are we heading?" Beverly asked as she drove down the main highway.

"It's a surprise." Caesar said as he looked at his phone. "Get off at the next exit."

Beverly glanced over at her boyfriend who was currently thumbing something into his smartphone. It still felt odd thinking of him as her boyfriend. They were taking her car since Caesar was banned from the garage at Providence. She was driving because no one touches her baby but her.

She signaled out of habit even though there was not a single car around. It seemed like they had been driving for hours. She looked at the clock on the dash board. Yup, they've been on the road for the last three hours. On the bright side, they had a relatively relaxing drive. The desert landscape was beautiful and it was always a thrill to drive her car. Too bad the man next to her had his nose buried in his phone. He claimed it was so he could navigate her to where they were going. But he could at least talk to her a little.

She had tried to start a conversation but it ended up a little like this:

"So what were you like as a kid?" Beverly asked.

"Tall and skinny." Caesar answered.

"No, I mean personality wise."

"I read a lot."

"No, not what you did but, you know, like if you were good or mischievous? "

"Good unless you ask the nanny. But I don't think she liked me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I mostly just read. And maybe once I tried to build an atom smasher with the parts from her car."

After that Beverly gave up. She didn't feel like jabbering on about herself. Caesar already heard most of her history from listening to her and Becca reminisce about their past.

She knew that he had a strange memory. He can't remember what he had for breakfast but he'll remember that you told him that your second grade teacher was Ms. Crosbie. He got annoyed when people "repeated" themselves. (_Yes, yes, you told me that already.) _The problem was she wasn't sure which part he actually heard and which he didn't.

She wondered about him sometimes. Maybe they weren't quite right for each other. They had little in common other than their work. Their taste in movies (He kept pointing out the errors.), music (He only liked Argentine rock.), and literature (He read instruction manuals for fun.) differed greatly.

It was hard to find things to do that would not be torturous for either of them. She tended to be an extrovert although being an EVO for three years has severely hampered her confidence and sociability. Caesar was definitely an introvert except when espousing his scientific views.

How would they work as a couple? They've had four dates so far or was it three? They went pretty decently but she didn't feel as if they were heading anywhere. They were cordial but still holding back their true selves. She wasn't sure if she was seeing who Caesar really is. She knew Caesar hadn't seen all of her personality quirks yet.

"We're here." Caesar announced.

Startled Beverly looked around. Everything still looked the same until she drove around the bend in the road. Then she saw it.

Huge gigantic things that look like satellite dishes.

"What are those?" Beverly asked as the car slowed down.

"Very Large Array," Caesar answered.

"No kidding. But what are they called?" Beverly pulled into the parking lot.

"No, that's the name. Very Large Array or VLA. They are antennae that receives radio waves from space."

"Well, it is descriptive if not imaginative. Are they trying to contact aliens?" Beverly joked.

"No, it's a fallacy from that movie. We are not sending any signals merely receiving signals. You see many stars emit wavelengths within the range of radio…" Caesar pulled off his seatbelt and continued talking. He was in full professor mode. It was hard for Beverly to follow him when he was speaking as if he was teaching a class.

"Caesar, I only understood up to the part _we are not sending any signals_. " Beverly said.

"Oh, well let me draw you a picture." He pulled out the stylus from his smartphone.

"No, Caesar, it's okay. I don't need to see it." Beverly quickly put in. She was not up to a science lesson.

"Oh, okay." Caesar seemed disappointed.

Beverly internally sighed. She felt bad shutting him down but she really was not in the mood for a lecture.

"So what do we do here?" Beverly looked at the vast emptiness of the place broken by dishes dotted along a track.

"Well, it's free. There's a museum and we are allowed to walk around the premises." Caesar said.

Beverly knew it was his way of asking her what she would like to do. She really didn't have any preference. "Let's take a look at the museum." She knew she had to suggest something or they would be in the parking lot all day.

Inside the museum, if you could even call it that, were a few small rooms of information on the VLA. Most of it Beverly found boring.

Caesar kept checking his watch. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand. "We have to go." With that he lead them into the gift shop. Beverly was surprised when the lady behind the counter smiled when Caesar showed her something on his phone. She pulled a picnic basket from under the counter and handed it to him.

"Gracias." Caesar took the basket and pulled Beverly outside. At a fast clip he pulled her along.

"Caesar, where are we going?" Beverly had to trot to keep up.

Caesar didn't answer. He walked to a dish. He then opened the basket and pulled out a picnic blanket. Placing it on the floor, he turned to Beverly and gestured that she should sit down. Beverly plopped down on the blanket and Caesar sat next to her. He pulled out two sandwiches and two metal flasks.

"Pastrami on rye and strawberry banana smoothie." Caesar said as he handed them to her.

"Aww, a picnin? That's so sweet." Beverly said as she accepted the sandwich and flask. "But why did we have to come all the way out here?"

Caesar leaned back against the dish's metal bracing. He pointed at the sky. "Wait for it."

Beverly looked in the direction he was pointing. She gasped. The sun was just starting to set which in and of itself would have been beautiful but because they were far away from the bright lights of a city they sky was literally splitting into two. One part where the sun was just sinking below the hills, it was bright like morning. But the other half the stars twinkled in the dark sky.

"Oh, Caesar, that's beautiful." Beverly breathed.

Caesar nodded. "Yes, it's aesthetically pleasing but what's fascinating is the altitude…"

Beverly placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Let's just enjoy it, okay?" She asked.

Caesar nodded. He took her finger off his lips but placed a light kiss on her hand. Beverly was glad that it was dark now since she was sure her face was bright red. She turned back to watch the twinkling night sky engulf the rest of the heavens.

"Is that why you were on your phone the whole trip up?" Beverly finally spoke when it was completely dark.

"I was checking on the weather." Caesar admitted taking a bite of his sandwich. "The picnic I had arranged this morning."

Beverly bit her sandwich and took a sip of her smoothie. "How are we going to find our way back in the dark?

A bright light suddenly flashed on. Caesar held a flashlight. "With this." He said. Then he added, "It'll also keep the snakes away."

Beverly paused in mid bite. "What snakes?"

"Oh there are rattlesnakes here but don't worry. They generally stay away from people." Caesar said unconcerned. "The light should deter them from coming here."

Beverly shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from the possibility of seeing a snake or from the cold that was rapidly descending upon the area now that the sun had gone down.

"All done?" Caesar threw his wrapper and empty flask into the picnic basket.

"All done. " Beverly got up and brushed the crumbs off herself. Caesar took her garbage and deposited into the basket as well.

"Here, hold this." Caesar gave Beverly the flashlight. She held it as he shook off the crumbs and dirt off the blanket before placing it in the basket.

Beverly shivered again. Caesar wordlessly draped his free arm around her shoulder and drew her close. With Beverly holding the flashlight they made their way back to the museum. The lady accepted the basket with a smile and bid them good night.

Caesar and Beverly returned to the car.

"Do you want me to drive?" Caesar asked.

If it was anyone else even Becca, Beverly would have a witty retort ready. But this was Caesar. He was asking about driving not because he wanted to drive her car but because he was worried she was tired. He really was sweet.

"It's alright." Beverly got into the driver side and Caesar into the passenger side.

As Beverly drove back, Caesar was decidedly more talkative. He told her how his parents had taken him here when he was younger. Then he launched into how the VLA was prominently featured in many movies but how they distorted their original purpose.

Beverly smiled and nodded to indicate she was listening. She was glad she was wrong in her original assessment. Maybe this could work after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Easter and Passover to anyone who celebrates. And if you don't, well, I wish you the rebirth of life and all the promises a new start brings.**

**Thank you Girlyxxx123 and queenemily for this idea. It was a little difficult to write because as you know even a simple trip to the ice cream shop can't be simple with these two.**

**I don't own Gen Rex.**

"You know what I miss?" Beverly asked suddenly.

Caesar jerked up and banged his head against the bottom of the hood of the panel. The stick that was holding it up came loose and the panel dropped on him trapping him against the machine.

Beverly quickly jumped up and pried the panel off of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Bueno, I'm fine." He said as rubbed the top of his head and rolled his shoulder. "No concussion, maybe a slight bruise on mi cabeza."

"Sorry. " Beverly winced.

"It's my fault." Caesar said gallantly. "What do you miss?"

"Huh?" Beverly asked still concerned about his accident.

"You said you missed something?" Caesar prompted.

"Oh, it's not important. Are you sure you're all right?" She touched the injured spot on his head gingerly.

Caesar caught her hand and gently pulled it down. "Don't worry. I have a hard head. So what do you miss?"

"Well, it sounds silly now." Beverly blushed as Caesar's warm hand continued to hold hers. "But I miss frozen custard."

"You mean ice cream?" Caesar frowned. "We have ice cream in the cafeteria all the time."

"No, not ice cream. Frozen custard! There's a big difference." Beverly insisted.

"Well, I suppose one has eggs and the other…" Caesar was about to launch into a full lecture.

"Frozen custard just tastes creamier, smoother, and just more… mmmm." Beverly interrupted Caesar.

"I've never had it before." Caesar admitted.

"What?" Beverly looked at him in shock.

Caesar shrugged. "Well, it's not a very popular dessert where I've been. I've just never had it."

"Oh, Caesar, you don't know what you've been missing!" Beverly declared. "Come on! We need to go now!" She grabbed his arm.

"Go where?" The startled young scientist asked.

"We need to go to find a frozen custard shop, stat!" Beverly insisted.

"Oh, all right. Shouldn't we leave a note for someone?" Caesar asked as Beverly pulled him out of the lab.

"Eh, if they need us they can call us." Beverly said logically.

"Where are we going to find a frozen custard shop?" Caesar asked as he was lead to the hanger.

"Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?"

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin to be exact." Beverly declared as she dragged the hapless young scientist down the hall.

"Isn't that far from here?" Caesar asked nervously. "We could get lost."

"Your research pod has GPS in it, doesn't it?" Beverly asked.

"Well, yes but…"

"And it can go super fast, can't it?"

"I suppose that's true."

"Then we can be there and back in like 20 minutes."

"It's not that fast." Caesar protested.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated but it should be quick. Come on." Beverly said excitedly.

Caesar allowed himself to be pulled onto his research pod. When Beverly punched in the coordinates to the nearest custard shop… in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Caesar started the research pod.

"There's this place that my parents use to take us when we were little…" Beverly began.

"You lived in Wisconsin when you were little?" Caesar interrupted her.

"Yes, well, no. Nanna use to live there with Gramps. When he passed away, she moved to be near us. Anyway, we use to visit them during the summer and there was this great custard shop called Kopp's…" Beverly explained.

"You went to Wisconsin in the summer?" Caesar interrupted again.

"Yes, to visit my Nanna." Beverly repeated. Then she frowned. "Why?"

"Well, Milwaukee doesn't seem to be a great summer destination." Caesar shrugged.

"Hey, it had museums…"

"Which you can find anywhere…"

"Breweries…"

"You can't drink…"

"Miller stadium…"

"Baseball is boring…"

"And the Harley-Davidson Museum." Beverly finished glaring at him.

"Ah, I see." He knew better than to disparage anything that Beverly loved.

"Look, I think we're here." Beverly said, glad for the change of subject. She was starting to get annoyed by his dismissive attitude.

"Are you sure?" Caesar asked.

"What do you mean? The GPS says that we're here." Beverly almost snapped.

"Well, it's been a long time since you've been here. Maybe it's not here anymore." Caesar said.

"Well, I …I… suppose but why would it close? It's a great place." Beverly suddenly felt stupid. Maybe she should have checked before dragging them out there.

Caesar tactfully cleared his throat. "I think it's a car wash now."

0o0

Beverly glared at the offending sign that said Hal's Car Wash.

"Why on earth would you close the best custard shop in the world for a stupid car wash?" She fumed.

"People had dirty cars?" Caesar offered but shrunk back when Beverly turned her glare onto him.

"Umm, hey mister?" A man in a blue jumpsuit came over. "We can't clean your uh… vehicle on account it's too big to fit through the wash, dontcha know."

"It's okay," Caesar replied backing slowly away from his angry girlfriend. "We were just looking for the custard shop that was here."

"Oh Kopps?" The man brightened. "They moved down the road. They'd never close. It's the best custard in the world, dontcha know."

"See!" Caesar heard Beverly call out from behind him.

"Thank you, sir." Caesar said glad that Beverly no longer dangerously sounded like she was about to hurt him.

"No problem. " The friendly native waved as they got back onto their _vehicle._

Caesar drove his pod "down the road" as the man said and sure enough a sign for custard appeared.

"There it is!" Beverly excitedly pointed.

Caesar pulled into the parking lot. A man holding a cone gaped at the huge monstrosity as it loomed over the store. While his head was tilted back his custard slipped off his cone and fell to the floor. Smoke accompanied the swishing sound of the pod doors opening.

Two shadowy figures appeared in the doorway. The bright light from the back obscured their features. As the figures descended down the ramp, the man threw his cone in the air, screamed, and ran in the opposite direction. In his haste he didn't notice the pole behind him. He ran head long into it knocking himself out cold.

"Hmm, odd place to be taking a nap." Caesar muttered as he passed by the prone figure.

Beverly who was so excited about getting some custard didn't even notice. Pulling Caesar along into the store they stood in front of the counter.

"I'll have a Fudge Delight." Beverly said. Then she looked at Caesar.

"I…I…don't know. What do you recommend?" Caesar stammered.

"Well, what do you like?" The man behind the counter asked.

"What's the flavor of the day?" Caesar asked looking at the board.

"It's tropical mango." The man answered.

"I'll take a scoop." He said.

The man proceeded to fill Beverly and Caesar's order. Beverly was practically jumping in her excitement at the prospect of getting her custard.

When their order came, Beverly grabbed it and began spooning heaps of custard into her mouth. Caesar sniffed his and examined it before he picked up the spoon and took a small lick. His eyes lit up.

"It's like a frozen mango smoothie." He said.

"That'll be 9 dollars." The man said.

Caesar reached into his pocket and realized…

"I, uh, I think I left my wallet back at base."

0o0

"That was so worth it." Beverly said firmly.

"Serious, bro. You should always carry your wallet at all times." Rex lectured as he licked his cones. He had two, one in each hand.

"Well, it jabs me when I'm working." Caesar said a bit annoyed.

"You're lucky I picked up and not Six." Rex said

"Yes, because I would wonder why you had left the base unauthorized." Six materialized out of no where.

Everyone jumped. Six had his arms crossed and did not look amused.

"Oh, haha, hi Six," Rex said nervously. "I was just uh I was just…" He shoved the two cones into his mouth. "Mmmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph." He then waved and ran away.

Six turned his glare at Beverly and Caesar.

"Relax, we got you some pistachio." Beverly said dismissively. She shoved a brown package into his chest. She grabbed Caesar and pulled him along. "Pistachio is Becca's favorite." She turned her head back.

Six watched the two disappear. He looked at the package which was starting to get soft.

He guessed he'll let it go this time. But he's definitely going to work Caesar overtime.

***Bueno=good**

**mi cabeza= my head**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: Carnival (the Rio De Janeiro kind) is an interesting idea but it's not Spanish it's Portuguese. Brazil was colonized by Portugal in 1532. In 1822 it declared its independence. Didn't know you were going to get a history lesson did you? So let me think about that. I actually don't know much about carnival. As for visiting Abuela? I think that warrants a full story on its own complete with Rex and Circe. **

**Thank you Lavz for this idea and thank you for your support. I'm glad you like my stuff. **

**I do not own this franchise.**

Beverly sneezed into her tissue.

"I'm sorry Caesar. I know we were supposed to go to the science expo today but I just can't get up." She croaked into her cell phone.

"Why? Are you sick?" Caesar asked on the other end.

"No, I always sound like I ate razors for breakfast." Beverly said snappishly.

There was silence on the other end and Beverly wondered I'd she had offended the mercurial scientist.

"Oh, you were being sarcastic. Fascinating, you must not be feeling well for me to illicit such a response."

"Sorry," Beverly said contritely. "Listen, why don't you take Rex to the Science Expo instead?"

"Mi hermano? I love my brother but… absolutely not! Last time I took him to one of these things he managed to get us banned from ever entering that conference center. I still have to use an alias if I want to attend any gatherings there." Caesar replied.

"Well go by yourself. I'm sure you'll have a better time now that I'm not going with you." Beverly closed her eyes. The light was hurting them.

"Why would that be?" Caesar asked.

Beverly could almost see him frowning.

She became slightly flustered. "Well you know because you don't have to worry about me being bored and you can go visit whichever exhibit you want."

"I do wonder if you are bored but that would not stop me from visiting the exhibits." Caesar replied.

"Oh," Beverly wasn't sure how to take that. So she decided to go. Her head was feeling fuzzy anyway. "Caesar, I have to rest. I'm just not up to talking."

"Yes, of course. Did you take any medication? Wait don't answer that. I don't want you to hurt your throat. Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Then there was a click as he hung up.

Beverly put her cell down. She was too tired to even bother asking him what he meant by that. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Beverly was having confusing dreams about cats flying in jet planes when she was startled awake by a sound. She opened an eye to see what it was and was confronted by a pair of eyes. She gasped and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What the..."

"It's only me." Caesar had a surgical mask over his mouth and nose. He stepped back and pulled off his mask. "I was merely providing myself with a measure of protection from microbial elements."

"Caesar, what are you doing here?" Beverly managed to squeak out.

"I told you I'd take care of everything." Caesar said matter-of-factly.

Beverly noticed for the first time all the equipment set up in her room.

There was a humidifier, spraying out what she hoped was just water vapors, an air filter, and some machine was casting soft ambient light into the room.

"What is all this?" Beverly wondered if she was still asleep.

"To help you feel better. Want some chicken soup?" Caesar pulled the mask back over his face.

"Uh, okay."

Caesar pulled out a thermos and a bowl materialized from somewhere.

He unscrewed the cap and poured out some hot liquid. He pulled a spoon from one of the many pockets on his vest. He offered the bowl and spoon to her.

She just blinked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." He pulled out a small box out of his back pocket. He put it on the bed and pressed a button. The box unfolded itself and a tray table appeared on the bed. Caesar laid the soup and spoon on it and carefully lifted it so that it was within easy reach of Beverly.

Beverly shook herself out of her daze. "Thank you."

She picked up the spoon and tried to ignore his intense scrutiny as she place the first spoonful of liquid in her mouth.

Her face brightened when the now warm liquid hit the back of her throat.

"This is really good." She said enthusiastically spooning the rest of the soup into her mouth.

"It's my Abuela's recipe. Whenever Rex or I was sick she would make this. If we were in another country she would have it mailed to us. That's why we were never sick long." Caesar explained.

"What's in it?" Beverly asked conversationally.

"Well, besides chicken she usually puts in armadillo." Caesar said.

Beverly choked on the next bite. "What!" She exclaimed.

"But I couldn't find any here." Caesar rambled on.

"Oh, too bad." Beverly said with relief.

"But she said I can substitute hedgehog." Caesar continued.

Beverly had the spoon halfway to her mouth before setting it down.

"But that's even more difficult to find." Caesar did not notice that Beverly was no longer eating.

"Why don't you just tell me what you put in this soup." Beverly said slowly.

"There's chicken, carrots," Caesar started.

"So there's nothing strange in here?" Beverly asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Caesar frowned.

"I mean is there any animal that is not usually consumed lurking in this soup." Beverly suddenly felt very tired.

"You know every animal can be consumed in some culture." Caesar stated.

"Yes, I am well aware of that but unless it moos, baas, or clucks I don't eat it." Beverly noted.

"What if it blubs?" Beverly was not expecting that question.

"What?" She blinked at him.

"You know blubs... like a fish. I'm not sure what sound a lobster makes..." Caesar said thoughtfully.

"Caesar!" Beverly cried in exasperation.

"No, there's only chicken in there." Caesar said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I made it."

"Okay," Beverly said with relief as she had another spoonful. Then she bit into something hard.

"What's this?" She asked pulling it out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's the nail from the feet." Caesar peered at the object.

"What feet?" Beverly asked weakly.

"The chicken's, of course." Caesar said.

"You put the chicken's feet into the soup." Beverly slowly pushed the tray away.

"Yes, along with the head, neck, and other parts a chicken has." Caesar looked puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. You know you're right. I'm feeling much better… so much so that I don't need this any more." Beverly said.

"See? I told you Abuela's soup works miracles." Caesar beamed.

"Yes. It does. But you know I'm still feeling tired so..."

"Oh sure I'll let you rest. I bet you'll be back on your feet tomorrow." Caesar gathered his tray along with the bowl and spoon. He headed out of her room.

"I'm sure I will." Beverly replied. "Especially if I have to eat that soup." She muttered after he left.

But it was sweet that he tried to take care of her… just next time she'll have to get the soup from the can. Safer that way.

**You know that scene in A Christmas Story where they had to go to a Chinese restaurant for dinner and the manager cuts off the duck's head? My mom gets indignant that they would waste that part. Haha.**

**Side note: Updating on an important day. Can you guess?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KaKaAnko! I'm updating today for your special day. This story is dedicated to you.**

**(And apologies to Rainbow Colour and thereal13thfirewolf, if you guys are still reading, for missing your birthdays in March. I know it's really late. My excuse was that my husband was in and out of the hospital that month. Sorry. Hope it was good.)**

**I've been working on Season 6 and Conversations so I haven't updated this in a while. But I haven't forgotten those of you who are faithfully following this.**

**Still thinking about how to get Rio de Janeiro story in. I've never been to Brazil or Carnival but I know people who have so I've been asking them subtly because I don't want them to know I'm researching for fanfic. **

**I don't own this.**

"Do you know what day it is?" Beverly asked Caesar.

"Wednesday." Caesar promptly answered while tinkering with a small engine.

"No, what special day, is today?." Beverly pressed him.

"Um, is it Fiesta night at the cafeteria?" Caesar guessed.

Beverly sighed. "No."

"I give up, what day is it?" Caesar said without looking up from his work.

"It's not important, apparently." Beverly answered. "Well, I gotta go help Becca with something. See you later."

Caesar merely grunted as she left his lab. He worked in silence for a few minutes before Rex bounded into the room.

"Hey bro, what's the haps?" He asked cheerfully.

"Perdoneme?" Caesar looked at him funny. "Was that some mutated form of English? Because I know it wasn't Spanish."

"You're hilarious, bro." Rex rolled his eyes. "So you doing anything special with Beverly tonight?"

"No, why? What's tonight?" Caesar asked absentmindedly.

"You mean you forgot?" Rex's voice went an octave higher.

"Forgot what?" Caesar frowned at Rex.

"Today is your six month anniversary!" Rex said it in hushed tones like it was a state secret.

"People celebrate that?" Caesar looked at his brother incredulously.

"No, dudes don't do that but chicas love that crap." Rex said dismissively.

"How do you know that?" Caesar crossed his arms.

"Circe told me when I forgot our six month. But I was clever… I was all like but we broke up so it wasn't our real six month. Then I made Bobo remember the agreed upon six month so that I could send her flowers that day. She was all like _Oh Rex, you are the best boyfriend ever._" Rex babbled.

"No, how did you know today was our six month?" Caesar cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Beverly told Circe and Circe told me. Beverly was sure you'd forget and was like _He's going to forget but that's okay._ And Circe was like _No, it's not okay. He needs to know that it matters to you._"

"That's why she asked me about today!" Caesar said alarmed. He pushed back his chair and got up. He began to pace. "Do you think she's mad?"

"Does Bobo stink?" Rex scoffed. "Of course she's mad. She's probably talking to Circe right now."

"She said she was going to help her sister." Caesar muttered.

"That's even worse! If she tells Doc and Doc tells Six, Six will annihilate you." Rex stated.

"Why would he do that?" Caesar stopped and glared at his brother.

"Because," Rex said slowly as if his brother was slow. "Doc doesn't like to see her sister upset and Six doesn't like to see Doc upset, so he'll just eliminate you. He doesn't like you anyway."

"Really, he doesn't like me?" Caesar frowned. "Why not?"

"Uh, hello? Remember the whole wiping out memory thing?" Rex reminded him.

"That was ages ago. Is he still upset about that incident?" Caesar scratched his head.

"Seriously, bro. You wiped out a whole six years of his life. You don't think he'd be a little upset?"

"Well, I thought he'd be over it by now."

"How can you be over a lost six years?"

"Well, I lost 5 years."

"Yeah but you didn't have anything you wanted to remember."

"True. I suppose I can see why he'd be slightly annoyed."

"Wait, why are we talking about Six? This was suppose to be about Beverly and how mad she is at you."

"I don't think she's mad. She didn't say she was mad." Caesar pursed his lips

"Bro, girls don't tell you when they're mad! They just stop talking to you and they get all cold shoulder-y." Rex explained.

"Then how are we supposed to know?" Caesar asked surprised. "That is most illogical."

"Tell me about it... but my theory is _girls are crazy_." Rex said.

"I don't think that is a clinical diagnosis." Caesar said.

"Never mind just go with _girls do things that you have no idea where it came from_ and then you have to guess if it was something you did or something that happened to them or what! I just keep a lot of chocolates in my room."

"Chocolates?" Caesar gaped.

"Yeah, you know, apology presents or when I forget an anniversary. Girls always remember stuff like that." Rex said.

"Can I borrow a box from you?" Caesar asked.

"No, bro you need to make this up to her with something bigger than a box of chocolates." Rex shook his head.

"Like what?" Caesar wondered.

"I don't know. Take her out somewhere nice, like an expensive restaurant." Rex said with a wave of his hand.

"I guess I can do that."

"And buy her flowers."

"Okay."

"And maybe jewelry."

"How much stuff am I suppose to get?"

Rex shrugged. "It depends on how mad she is."

"I don't know how mad she is." Caesar fretted.

"Go find out."

"How?"

"Go talk to her and see if she'll talk to you or if she's all ice queen or something."

"Okay." Caesar left the room to find Beverly.

Rex rolled his eyes. "What would he do without me?"

0o0

Caesar approached Holiday's lab. He walked in. People were bustling around working on their respective experiments. One glance told him that Holiday was at her computer typing away. Beverly sat at a desk off to the side. She was reassembling a laptop.

Caesar cleared his throat nervously. "Ahem, hey there." He said stupidly.

Beverly gave him a brief look. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering how you are… feeling." Caesar said.

"Fine." Beverly said while using a screwdriver..

"Oh, well, you seemed angry this morning." Caesar was fishing for a response.

"I'm not." She replied. She threw the screwdriver back into the toolbox with a slam. She began rummaging through the box angrily.

"Well, maybe you were a little upset at something?" Caesar tried again.

"No, everything's good." Beverly gave a growl. She got up and walked around Caesar. Caesar's eyes followed her worriedly.

"So see you at dinner tonight?" He asked. Beverly just waved a hand at him as she stomped away.

He quickly went back to his lab. Rex was still there and he was poking at the open hatch of one of Caesar's machines.

"Rex!" Caesar said frantically.

"Ahhh, it wasn't me!" Rex yelled slamming the compartment door. Caesar didn't notice.

"She said she wasn't mad and then walked away from me." Caesar said.

"That's a sure fire sign that she's furious with you. You better make this apology good." Rex stated before leaving Caesar alone to think. Caesar didn't notice that as soon as Rex stepped outside the door he rushed away. Caesar was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice smoke coming out of the hatch that Rex just closed.

"I'll make this the best six month anniversary she ever had." Caesar said to himself. "Just as soon as I put out the fire." He grabbed the fire extinguisher and hosed down his machine. He calmly picked up his phone and spoke into it. "Note to self: Install anti-Rex device on all inventions."

0o0

Beverly stretched as she left her sister's lab. Her back was sore from being hunched over putting that darn laptop together. Bobo apparently had broken it and there was important information that had to be retrieved from it. She finally fixed it enough to download that data. She yawned. Maybe it's a good thing Caesar forgot about today. She was tired and just wanted a hot bath and then to go to sleep. When the door of her room slid opened, confetti and streamers rained down. An annoying horn was blown in her face.

"Aughh!" She jumped back in surprise and terror.

"Surprise. Happy six month anniversary!" Caesar yelled.

Beverly grabbed her chest and tried to get her breathing back to normal. "C…C…Caesar?" She gasped. "What…What…What are you doing?"

"Celebrating our six month!" He said. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her away.

"O..o..okay." Beverly said uncertainly as he pulled her down the hall. Caesar brought her into one of the smaller conference rooms. When he turned on the lights, Beverly saw a small table for two. There were elegant plates, candlesticks, and table cloth. Caesar walked over and pulled out the chair for her. Touched, Beverly walked over and sat down. Caesar pushed her in. Then he sat down opposite her.

Beverly looked around. "Um, Caesar?" She was wondering what they were suppose to do now.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this." From under the table he pulled out a package. Flowers were on top of the package. Beverly's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Caesar, you didn't have to…" She began.

"It's okay. I wanted to." Caesar insisted while holding the package out to her.

Beverly reached to get the present. She almost dropped it. What was in it… a bowling ball?

"Umm, thank you." She dropped the package onto her lap. She looked at Caesar. He looked apprehensively at her. "Do you want me to open…"

"Yes! Please." Caesar almost shouted.

Beverly looked at the present. She carefully placed the flower down on the floor. She pulled the wrapper off the present. She sucked in a breath. It must have been a pound of chocolates. The good kind too… from Europe. There was also a cute stuffed bear holding a heart. On the heart was a silver bracelet wrapped around it. She looked at him in surprise.

"Caesar, this is…this is all wonderful." She stammered.

"I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary. You are a very important part of my life and I don't want you to think I would ever take you for granted." Caesar said.

The speech was more important than the presents. She smiled at him.

"Caesar, you didn't have to do all this. Just being with you makes me happy."

"I didn't want you to be angry…"

"I wasn't angry."

"Rex said that girls…"

Beverly narrowed her eyes. "Really, what did Rex say?"

Caesar related to her what Rex had said about girls and how she reacted to his questions that morning.

Beverly resisted the urge to face palm. "Caesar," Beverly reached over and grabbed his hand. "I was a little disappointed that you didn't remember but it's just a silly 6 month. I wasn't angry. I was preoccupied with fixing the laptop this morning so maybe I was a little abrupt. But it wasn't because of you. I didn't expect you to remember a 6 month…"

Caesar relaxed.

"But if you forget our one year…" She said menacingly.

Caesar immediately went rigid. Beverly started laughing.

"I wouldn't care about that either. Maybe some girls do but I'm cool with whatever you decide to remember and think is important. And I promise you that if I'm angry about something, I'll let you know."

Caesar relaxed again. He thought about what she said. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm a lucky guy." He concluded.

"And don't you forget it." Beverly said teasingly.

Caesar smiled. "That's one thing I'll never forget. Oh wait…" He let go of Beverly's hand and pulled out his phone. He pushed a button, "Note to self: Do not listen to Rex's advice." He put the phone away. "Now where were we…Oh yes, dinner. I hope you like pineapple and salmon pizza."

Beverly shrugged. "Never had it."

"You've got to try it. You don't think they go together but it's quite delicioso."

"Sure." Beverly smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I finally thought of a story for Carnival. I have taken some liberties so apologies to anyone from Brazil who is reading this. Feel free to point out any inaccuracies. I did as much research as I could. Anymore and the story would never be written. This will be a special 2 part date. Next update may be a little later as I am now on vacation.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own the characters.**

"I can't wait to get to Rio!" Beverly squealed while looking out the window of the plane.

She and Caesar were heading to a science business convention and this year it happened to be in Rio de Janeiro just in time for Carnival. Caesar had needed an assistant to help him set up his booth. He was representing the Providence research department showing off their latest development and inventions to industries looking for consultants to work for them.

Beverly could care less about the convention. She was excited because after hours they could attend Carnival. She had read all about it. She even studied the parade route pinpointing the best places to see the spectacle. She also looked up some of the local parades. She could hardly wait. She looked over at her boyfriend who had on a sleep mask and headphones. He was snoring with his mouth slightly opened. He was starting to drool. Beverly smiled before turning back to the window. Then she saw it.

"Caesar! It's Christ the Redeemer." She clutched Caesar's arm. Caesar snorted awake. It took him a second to figure out where he was. He wondered why everything was so dark until Beverly lifted his sleep mask.

"Look!" She pointed out the statue.

"Si, very nice." Caesar said as he yawned.

"How can you be so blasé, about that?" Beverly asked.

"Well, when you've seen one statue, you've seen them all." He shrugged pulling his sleep mask back on. "Wake me when we land."

Beverly shook her head and went back to looking at the scenery outside her window.

0o0

When the plane landed, they made their way to baggage claims for their equipment. Locating their property they pulled it off the conveyor belt and loaded it onto a cart. Working together they managed to push their gear outside the airport. Beverly flagged down a taxi and gave the driver the address of their hotel. It took some creative maneuvering to load all their stuff into the cab. The driver was friendly and was happy to help Beverly with her Portuguese. Caesar was too busy on his smart phone to notice the conversation much.

The cab finally arrived at their destination, Riocentro. The driver helped them unload and with a friendly wave bade them good-bye. The porter got them a cart so they could wheel their stuff into the center. Caesar wanted to set up before they checked into their hotel rooms.

Walking over to one of the greeters they received their booth number and a map. Many scientists and business people were already there. Laden with luggage, Beverly looked around her as she pushed the cart after Caesar. The scientific community was well represented. Everything from astrophysicists to zoologists was there. Caesar walked with his nose buried in the map. He stopped so abruptly that Beverly had to pull the cart to avoid colliding with him.

"We're here." He announced.

Beverly frowned. The area was in the back of the auditorium where there was the least amount of traffic.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" She asked.

"The woman said E56." Caesar checked the map. "Come on let's set up."

Beverly shrugged. She didn't care where they were located. In fact, the less people the better… maybe not from a business standpoint but if there weren't that many people maybe she could sneak off and explore the city. The thought of going to the beach made her giddy with excitement.

With Beverly's practiced hand the booth was up in a matter of minutes. Caesar stepped back to look at the sign that Beverly was trying to hang. "It looks a little crooked. Maybe raise it a little higher."

"Then it definitely would be crooked. This is straight." Beverly replied.

"Not from where I'm standing." Caesar insisted.

"Here, you hold it and I'll go look." They switched places. "No, it's perfectly straight." Beverly admired her handiwork.

"And I'm telling you it's a little crooked." Caesar said adjusting the sign.

"No, now it's crooked." Beverly shook her head.

They went back and forth for a bit. It wasn't really a fight… more of a visual disagreement. Finally, Caesar acquiesced and allowed Beverly to hang the sign her way.

"I'll go check into our rooms at the hotel next door while you man the booth." Beverly said as she loaded their luggage onto the cart.

"Bueno, here's the reservation information." He said as he handed her some paper.

Beverly tucked the paper into her bag and wheeled the cart back outside.

Once again flagging down a cab she loaded the bags into the car before giving the cabby the address of the hotel.

Everything was going smoothly until she reached the front desk.

"What do you mean there's only one room?" Beverly asked horrified.

"Desculpa. Sorry but there seems to be a miscommunication. We thought it was one room. And because of Carnival we are full." The lady at the front desk apologized.

Beverly groaned. Rebecca would blitz if she found out. But maybe she just wouldn't tell her sister.

"Okay. We'll take the room." Beverly said her face growing hot.

0o0

"One room?" Caesar asked.

Beverly had informed him after she had checked in. She wondered what his reaction would be. He seemed to be taking it pretty well.

"I guess we can make it work." He said nonchalantly. He then went back to his smart phone.

Beverly wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that he wasn't making a big deal about it. So she decided to watch the people walk by.

Secretly, Caesar was panicking. He was texting Rex furiously.

But unfortunately Rex was no help when he replied with _Way 2 go! _He warned Rex not to let it slip to Rebecca that he was going to be in the same room as her sister. He was more afraid of her than of Six. Rex told him to _chillax_, whatever that meant, and to enjoy the convention.

They sat in awkward silence as they watched businessmen walk past.

"So, were there many people when I was gone?" Beverly asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm, what? Oh, uh no. One person asked if I knew where the restrooms were." Caesar answered.

More silence.

"Is it almost lunch? Maybe I could go to the concession stand and..." Beverly began.

"And get some food. Sure, great idea." Caesar said a little too eagerly.

"Umm, what do you feel like?"

"About 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit." Caesar replied.

"No, I mean food." Beverly stifled a giggle.

"Oh, uh, whatever you want." He said nervously.

"Okay, chimichangas it is." She watched as Caesar made a face. "I'm just teasing." Beverly laughed. "I know how you hate that they ruined the burrito. How about some pizza?"

"See if they can put pineapple and salmon on it." Caesar said as she walked away.

Beverly walked off in search of food. As she walked by she noticed that one of the booths was being operated by Providence's rivals, Nanite Technology Corp.

"Hello, there young lady. Are you interested in NTC's latest research? It will really make your company take off." The man at the booth yelled to her.

"Uh, no thanks." She quickly walked away.

After finding the concession stand she used her credit card to purchase the food seeing as she didn't have time to exchange currency. As she was walking back with her food someone ran by and knocked her over.

"Hey!" Beverly exclaimed outraged. "Watch where you're going! Some people are so rude." Some by-standers helped her up and she had to go back to get more food. The second time she made it back without incident. "You won't believe what happened to me." She told Caesar as she handed him his pizza and drink. "By the way they had pineapple but no salmon."

"Ah, that's always the case." Caesar said disappointed. "So what happened?"

Beverly told him about the man who knocked into her.

"Are you all right?" Caesar became concerned. "Does anything hurt?" He got up and went to examine her.

She was touched by his concern. "I'm fine." She told him.

After lunch a few people approached their table but not many. Beverly already began thinking of her exit strategy. Caesar didn't like the beach so she didn't feel that bad about leaving him to man the booth by himself. In fact, he might appreciate the time alone. He seemed to be far off in his own world anyway. That was what she was thinking about until security approached their table with the man she had seen earlier at NTC's booth.

"She's the one officer! She stole the data rod!" He pointed at Beverly.

Beverly looked behind her thinking that he was pointing at someone else. But when she realized that he was accusing her...

"What are you talking about?" Beverly asked shocked.

"You came by my booth earlier and Providence is always trying to steal our technology." The man sniffed.

"The day Providence wants any of your outdated technology is the day we open antique shop." Caesar huffed. "Beverly wouldn't steal your data rod."

"Mind if we search?" The security guard asked.

"Certainly." Caesar got up and motioned for them to look. Beverly help her breath as the men looked everywhere. Of course, they found nothing.

"I demand you do a full body search on that girl." The man demanded.

Beverly gasped feeling very exposed.

Caesar growled. "You will do no such thing. We have subjected ourselves to your demands. Now unless you have things other than accusations I suggest you leave." Beverly never saw Caesar so angry and she felt good that he was defending her.

The security thanked them for their time and ushered the unpleasant man away.

"What was that about?" Beverly muttered.

"Yo no se. I don't know." Caesar shrugged. He probably lost it and needed someone to blame.

"Maybe." Beverly said. But she felt funny for the rest of the day.

0o0

"I know you want to go. If you want I can watch the table and you can head out." Caesar said later that afternoon.

Beverly looked up from her magazine surprised. "Really? You're... okay alone."

"Yes. It's only a few more hours and..."

"Okay, love you, bye." Beverly already had her purse and was walking away.

Caesar was stunned for a second. Not because she left so fast but because she said I love you. He wondered if she meant it or if it was merely an unconscious slip of the tongue. And wouldn't an unconscious slip of the tongue be better than a conscious effort? He realized he just confused himself. Having a girlfriend was was so much harder than splitting atoms.

Beverly walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. She pulled out her guide book. Should she go to Ipanema or Copacabana? She walked reading the book about each beach when she realized that someone was blocking her path. She looked up. It was the man who knocked her down earlier.

"Excuse me." Beverly said coldly as she stepped to move around him. But the man held out a small canister. A fine mist hit her face. Beverly coughed and everything started swimming. Then her knees buckled and she fell over. The man grabbed her and dragged her over to a waiting car. Throwing her in the back he hopped into the passenger side and the car sped away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading people (Looking at you queenemily, Guest and MoonGirl1155). I'm not sure who's following this since it's kind of a weird pairing. But I appreciate your time. Sorry, if you're looking for something more explicit. I don't think they're up to it yet in their relationship.**

**I do not own this.**

Caesar finished talking with the last potential client of the day. Since it was a three day conference, he left the material at the booth. Sure he could have brought the flashy machines and crazy experiments he was performing here but then he wouldn't be sure if they were just enamored by the glitz or if they were serious clients. He looked at his watch. Maybe he had time to join Beverly at the beach. He just had to figure out which one. He was glad Beverly didn't force him to go with him. He was not much of a beach person unless there was some invention to test. He dialed her phone. Strange, it went directly to voice mail. Caesar frowned. Well, maybe he would head over to the hotel room. The thought of sharing a room with Beverly made him nervous. They hadn't so much as kissed yet. He was sure she wasn't ready for _that _yet not to mention he wasn't ready for it either.

Hopefully, there were two beds otherwise he'd have to sleep on the floor.

Walking out he squinted in the sun. It was still bright out. He took a few steps to call a cab but then noticed something on the floor. It was Beverly's guide book. He'd recognize it anywhere. She had been showing him all week. It also didn't hurt that she wrote her name on the inside cover.

Now Caesar was worried.

"Olá, senhor." A scruffy looking kid said to him. "You looking for the girl who owns that book."

"Sim, have you seen her?" Caesar racked his brain to remember some Portuguese.

"Some guy took her in his car." The boy said.

Startled Caesar asked, "Who? Where?" He looked around as if he could find them now.

"It happened three hours ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Caesar glared at him.

"Nobody believes a kid like me." He shrugged.

"Do you know any details?"

"I might remember if I had something to eat." He hinted.

Caesar looked at the boy. He was thin and gaunt. He reminded him of his brother and he hoped if Rex was in a similar situation someone would take care of him. "Sure let's get you something."

0o0

"Okay, so now that you've eaten what do you know?" Caesar asked impatiently. The sun was starting to go down and Caesar knew it would be more difficult to find Beverly in the dark.

"Ask her." The boy pointed behind Caesar.

Caesar turned around. His mouth dropped open. The girl standing in front of him looked very similar to Beverly but older.

"Perdoe-me senhor, it seems I may have gotten your girlfriend in some trouble." The woman sat at the table uninvited.

"Who are you?" Caesar eyed her suspiciously.

"My name is of no consequence but I work for a highly secret organization within the government that specializes in the retrieval of sensitive information." She smiled wryly.

"So what has been stolen?" Caesar wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Some vital information_ had_ been stolen but it was reclaimed and I was sent to get it. Unfortunately, the person mistook your girlfriend for me and gave her the information. The men following him saw this and took her."

"Then she is in danger." Caesar said alarmed.

"It seems that we have a mutual problem. You want your girlfriend and I want the information back. Perhaps you'd like to form a temporary alliance?" She said coyly.

Caesar didn't like her tone. "I just want my girlfriend back. What's to stop me from contacting Providence and telling them?"

"Because they would kill her immediately if they even suspect that she is not me." The woman answered bluntly.

Caesar thought about it. "So what do we do?"

"They will be most likely trying to use the Carnival tonight to try to smuggle both of them out."

"Then how do we stop them?"

"Leave that to me."

An hour later Caesar was standing outside a costume shop wearing something that left little to the imagination. He looked at his costume skeptically. He then looked at his companion who was in a matching costume.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" He tried to keep his eyes above her neck.

"How else are you going to blend in and look for the kidnappers?" She winked at him.

Caesar tried to find the flaw in the plan but couldn't see one. "How are we going to find Beverly?"

"Most likely she will be in one of the floats." The woman answered.

"And how are we going to look in every float?" Caesar asked.

"Just follow my lead." She smiled slyly.

0o0

Beverly slowly gained consciousness. Her tongue felt thick and dry in her mouth. When she tried to move she realized that she couldn't move. Then she remembered what happened. Her head shot up and she looked around. She was lying on her side with her arms tied behind her back. Beverly felt the ground move. She tested her bonds. They were tight and her arms were getting numb. So she shifted around. As she turned she felt something sharp. Carefully feeling her way around she realized it was a little hook holding a door on the floor closed. Shifting some more she felt the hinges as well. And they were rusty and frayed. An idea came to her as she wiggled into position. She began moving her hands back and forth until the ropes snapped. She quickly pulled off her blindfold and worked on getting her legs free. When she was done she undid the latch on the floor. It was then she suddenly realized that the floor underneath was moving. She paused. Did she dare jump down? She wasn't given a choice when the vehicle lurched. She tumbled out though the trapdoor. As she lay on her back she saw a giant dragon loom over her. She quickly realized that it was just a float attached to a moving bed. She held her body as close to the ground as she could as the float rolled over her. There was just enough clearance and when the float passed over her she pushed herself up before the next float could crush her.

"I wanted to see Carnival, but not like this." Beverly muttered.

"Hey! She's getting away!" Beverly heard someone yell.

Beverly didn't bother turning around before she shot out into the crowd.

0o0

Caesar followed Beverly's doppelganger down the row of floats that were waiting in line to move.

"It's this one." She said confidently to Caesar as they passed the float with swans.

"How can you tell?" Caesar frowned as all the floats looked the same to him.

"I recognize that gentleman up there." She inclined her head slightly.

Caesar briefly wondered how her headdress which was roughly the size of a midget had stayed on her head but he looked up curious to see who would have kidnapped Beverly. His eyes widened. It was the unpleasant man from the convention center.

"Hey, I know him. Is he wearing a diaper?" Caesar made a face

"It's a costume. Everyone is in costume during Carnival." She said pulling him away.

"He could have picked something more dignified." Caesar grumbled as he subtly tried to rectify his wedgie.

"The floats are moving. Come on, we have to move fast." The lady moved ahead of the floats.

"I don't think I can in these poorly designed sandals" Caesar complained but nonetheless tried his best to follow.

Caesar watched as the woman move to the float ahead of the swan float. She then casually walked to the cab of the truck pulling the float and yanked the driver out. She hopped in and drove the float down a different street. She then hit the breaks quickly causing the swan float to stop suddenly.

Caesar who was watching this narrowed his eyes. He thought he saw a figure get off the floor but the angle of the lights made it difficult to see anything but a shadow.

When he heard someone yell, "Hey! She's getting away!" and the figure run to the crowd, he figured out it was Beverly. He watched two men jump off the float after her. He pulled off his cumbersome headdress and ran after them tripping on his sandals.

0o0

Beverly weaved her way through the tightly packed crowd. She wiggled, pushed, and cajoled her way through the throngs of people. She could see people being pushed behind her. She had no doubt that it was her kidnappers.

In a panic she tried to move quickly but it was like trying to swim through molasses. Beverly felt a hand grab her. She tried to yank her hand away. The man forcefully pulled her to him. She rammed against him and he produced a switchblade close to her face.

"You are more trouble alive." He growled as the knife inched towards Beverly's face.

Before Beverly could scream, the man was knocked to the floor. The crowd moved away.

Caesar who had climbed up on a light pole to find Beverly had seen what was about to happen didn't bother pushing his way through the crowd. He walked on people's head before reaching Beverly's attacker and tackling him. He then punched him.

"Yoww!" He shook his hand in pain.

"Caesar!" Beverly threw herself onto him.

Caesar staggered back but managed not to fall. His arms instinctively went around her.

"Are you okay?" Caesar asked her.

"I am now that you're here." Beverly snuggled into his chest. "What are you wearing... or in this case barely wearing?" She suddenly noticed his lack of attire.

Caesar's face turned bright red. "Ahh, well you see, everyone is in costume during Carnival... or so I'm told."

"I'll kill you!" The man Caesar had punched got up. The crowd parted as the man walked menacingly towards the couple. Caesar pushed Beverly behind him. The man charged but before he got far was knocked to the ground."

"Lights out." Beverly's double said with a baton in her hand.

Beverly peeked from behind Caesar's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at the scantily clad woman. "Who's that?" She asked Caesar.

0o0

Caesar and Beverly sat in their hotel room.

"So the guy that bumped into me attached the data rod onto my belt without me knowing?" Beverly looked at Caesar for confirmation. He nodded so she continued.

"The guy at the booth who was trying to steal the data saw us and tried to get it from me at the convention center by accusing me of stealing it. But when they couldn't get it they kidnapped me. Then they were going to smuggle me out with the data in a Carnival Float but you and… ahem… that woman stopped them. Did I get everything?"

"I believe that was a good summary." Caesar said with approval.

"So… who was that lady again?" Beverly tried to sound casual.

"No one important, well, important to me that is… other than she helped me find you." Caesar stammered.

"You didn't think she looked… pretty?"

"She looked… all right but I think it's only because she resembled the prettiest woman I've ever met." Caesar replied.

Beverly couldn't help but smile. "So we're good now?" Beverly asked somewhat relieved. "We can go back to our working vacation?"

"I believe so." Caesar agreed.

"So, umm, how do we want to uh do this?" She asked embarrassed.

Caesar's face flushed. "Uh well since there's only one bed I thought I'd take the floor and you can have the bed."

"No, that's not fair. Two nights on the floor would kill your back." Beverly cleared her throat. "Maybe you could stay on the right and I could take the left."

"Oh, uh, sure, if you don't mind." He said not meeting her eyes.

"I don't mind." Beverly shrugged.

"Okay then. Do you want to use the bathroom first or should I?" He fumbled with his luggage.

"Oh, um, can I go first I feel like a shower after all that." Beverly hoped her face was not as red as it felt.

"Of course, go ahead." Caesar offered chivalrously.

When Beverly was done she nervously peeked out of the bathroom. But when she saw that Caesar had already fallen asleep with his clothes on his side of the bed, she relaxed. She smiled softly while shutting off the main lights. Then she settled herself into her side of the bed. Turning to the sleeping man she whispered, "Good night Caesar, my hero." She shut off the lamp on the nightstand and went to sleep as well.

**Olá senhor: Hello, mister**

**Sim: Yes**

**Perdoe-me senhor: Pardon me, sir**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest: All the previous dates(1-10) take place before season 6. This current story has to take place after season 6 since I have a very tight time line going for these stories. Sorry for jumping all over the place. **

**Hey, anymore ideas of what they should do?**

**I like dressing up but I don't like Halloween but eh, what the hey, when in Rome…**

**I'm still working on the Season 6. Don't worry but I wanted something Halloweenie… (hehe weenie). **

**I do not own nada.**

"Are you ready yet, Caesar?" Beverly asked impatiently by Caesar's door at Providence base.

"Just a minute." Caesar's muffled voice came from the other side.

Beverly crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the door. She blew back her bangs which she had uncharacteristically styled.

Finally, Caesar's door slid opened and he walked out. Beverly could have sworn smoke accompanied him.

Beverly did a double take. Caesar looked like Caesar except his hair was a little bit more styled on top. He was wearing a blue-gray suit, white shirt and red tie. Covering the ensemble he had on a brown overcoat.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Beverly frowned.

"Can't you tell?" Caesar lifted his arms.

"Umm? Agent Fox Mulder?" She guessed.

Caesar looked at her blankly. "No, I'm the 10th doctor!"

"Doctor who?" Beverly did not know what Caesar was talking about.

"Exactly!" Caesar said empathically.

Beverly still had no idea what he was talking about. "Where're the other 9 doctors?" She joked.

"No, I'm a Time Lord known only as The Doctor from the planet Gallifrey. Due to a time war I'm one of the last ones of my kind left. I regenerate when mortally wounded and now I am the 10th regeneration." Caesar launched into a detailed explanation of his character.

"Huh?" Beverly blinked.

"I can't believe it! You've never watched Doctor Who?" Caesar was shocked.

Beverly decided to cut her loses. "Well, you look… very sharp."

"Well, I should since I travel through time and space observing the universe."

"Ooookaaaay. You do realize it's just a costume, right?" Beverly questioned him.

"Of course, but if I have to go to a silly little costume party, I might as well get into character." Caesar said.

"Well, you don't have to go to _the silly little costume party_ if you don't want to." Beverly huffed before turning away.

Realizing that he had offended her, Caesar ran to catch up. "What I meant was, I'm not use to going to social functions… especially not ones that are… more whimsical in nature."

Beverly sighed. Caesar was not the easiest person to get to go to parties. He would rather sit in his lab and tinker with his inventions. So the fact that he had agreed to go with her to tonight's Halloween party was a testament to how much he was willing to please her. She decided to cut him some slack. "So what made you decide to pick this costume?"

"Oh, I already had these in my closet and I didn't feel like going out and buying a costume." Caesar explained.

"Makes sense." Beverly waited. When it was clear that he was not going to say anything, she cleared her throat.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" He asked.

Beverly resisted the urge to face palm. "What do you think of my costume?" She said not so subtly.

"Oh, it's…" Caesar finally got a good look at Beverly's outfit. His jaw dropped. He froze on the spot.

Beverly turned around to look at him. When he didn't move or say anything, she began to feel self-conscious. "Is it too much?"

"No… it's uh, it's uh… you look, ummm, eh… " Caesar sputtered. He yelled at his brain to form words but his brain decided to go on vacation at that moment.

Beverly was dressed in a mermaid costume, complete with shells and tail. The tail was a pencil thin dress that fanned out on the bottom with her feet peeking out on the bottom. It hung in all the right places accentuating her natural curves.

"Maybe I should change." Beverly moved to hide her red face.

"No, no, no, don't do that. It's… you look muy bonita." Caesar started to lapse into Spanish. "Te ves hermosa . Siempre lo haces."

Beverly knew a few words in Spanish. She was sure she heard pretty and always. At least, she thought she heard that. "Thanks? Should we go?"

Caesar just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. He offered her his arm and she slipped hers through. They walked down the hallway together to the hanger. Several grunts stopped to gawk at the odd couple.

0o0

"No, the 10th Doctor was the best! He is less cynical than the current one." Caesar was arguing with another costumed Doctor Who, although he seemed to be the 4th or 5th doctor. Beverly wasn't sure. She watched as Caesar got into his lecture mode. She was glad he had something to do. She was worried he'd be bored. Music started playing. She looked over at Caesar who was now drawing on napkins to illustrate a point. She hesitated before deciding to grab Caesar's arm and drag him onto the dance floor. Caesar was still yelling at the other costumed party goer when he found himself under flashing lights. He gave Beverly a curious look.

"Well, you can argue with a stranger all night or… you can spend time with me." She smirked.

Caesar gave a small smile back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head so that their foreheads touched. "I'd rather spend my time with my bonita."

"Good answer." Beverly smiled as her hands moved up his arms till they rested on his shoulders. They stayed on the dance floor until the party was over.

0o0

"That was fun." Beverly yawned as Caesar walked her back to her room.

"It wasn't bad considering the theme of the event." Caesar agreed.

"Did you ever celebrate Halloween?" Beverly asked.

"No, not really. It's not really one of our holidays. The closest thing we have is Día de Muertos." Caesar shrugged.

"Oh yes, Day of the Dead." Beverly nodded remembering her history.

"But my parents were more focused on scientific studies than old superstitions. We still did something for tradition sake especially because of my abuela." Caesar stopped since they arrived at Beverly's door.

"Well, when Becca and I were little we went trick-or-treating. We'd get a giant haul of candy that we'd eat until we got sick. Mom then threw the rest away. Although, honestly, between you and me, I think dad ate the rest." Beverly grinned at the memory.

Caesar liked it when Beverly was happy. They stood there in comfortable silence.

"Well, thanks for taking me. I hope you weren't too bored." Beverly placed her hand on his chest.

"How can I be bored when I'm with you?" Caesar put his hand over hers.

Beverly blushed. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Caesar held onto her hand.

"Um, Caesar?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need my hand back."

"Oh sorry." He raised her hand to his lips and gave it a quick peck.

Beverly smiled before walking into her room.

Caesar watched the door slide close before he turned around, shoved his hands into his pocket, and walked down the hall. Half- way down he clicked his heels together and proceeded to return to his room.

**Te ves hermosa . Siempre lo haces. = You look beautiful. You always do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this took a long time. Couldn't think of anything for a while.**

**I'm not sure when this should take place, probably after season 6.**

**Thanks MoonGirl1155 and Guest for your reviews.**

**I do not own.**

"How do I look?" Beverly asked Caesar, who was bent over his workbench.

"Beautiful." Caesar answered automatically.

"You didn't even look." Beverly giggled.

"I did too. Out of the corner of my eye." Caesar reached for a screwdriver.

Beverly snatched it off the counter. "No, no screwdriver until you look!"

Caesar glanced at her before going back to his work. Then he spun around so fast he gave himself whiplash.

"Beverly? Are we going somewhere?" Caesar realized that she was wearing the tightest floor length gown he had ever seen. He swallowed hard. Did he forget something important? His hand fumbled for his phone to check the calendar.

Beverly laughed. "Oh silly, you didn't forget anything. I was just trying on a dress for the New Years party."

"Oh," Caesar said relieved.

"Now we have to pick something for you." Beverly smiled.

"Me? Don't guys just wear a tuxedo?" Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes but you need to wear the right kind." She

"What's wrong with the one I had last year?" He asked.

"Um you mean the one where you ripped a hole in it when you tripped over the cellist trying to dance?" Beverly reminded him

"He got in my way." Caesar protested.

"Nonetheless, we need to get you a new suit." Beverly insisted.

"Right now? New Years isn't for awhile." Caesar looked at her incredulously as she pulled on his arm.

"You need a break. Come on. It'll be fun." Beverly gently pulled.

"Last time we took a break, I had to work overtime for a week." He reminded her.

"Six is just a grump. Don't worry. I cleared it with Becca this time." Beverly told him.

"I don't know…" Caesar hesitated.

Beverly bent down and gave him her best pouty look. "Please, Caesar, for me."

Caesar tried his best not to look down her cleavage. He swallowed hard. "Okay." He squeaked.

Beverly straightened up. "Great! Let's go."

"Are you going like that?" Caesar asked as she walked out the door.

"Of course, not silly." She smiled. "I'll meet you in the hanger."

0o0

Caesar stood by his research pod waiting for Beverly. He nodded to the few grunts who were in the bay. They mostly stayed away from him. They knew that he had a tendency to randomly inject them or drag them off to _test_ one of his experiments. So they tended to make themselves scarce around him.

Caesar checked his watch impatiently. When he looked up, Beverly was walking in wearing her usual pink tanks top and tight jeans. She gave him that smile that made his chest tighten.

"Wait, are we taking your research pod?" She frowned.

"It's my only transport." Caesar shrugged.

"We can't bring that to the mall. Come on, let's take my car." In a few minutes they were zipping down the highway to the nearest mall.

Once Beverly pulled into the parking lot, she jumped out and excitedly maneuvered Caesar to the nearest men's store.

"Okay, which one do you like?" She asked as he studied the racks.

Caesar pulled out a simple black tux from the nearest rack. "Done. Let's go." He walked toward the cash register.

"Wait! That's it? Aren't you going to try it on?" She asked with surprise.

"Why? It's my size and I know what I look like." Caesar said without missing a beat.

"No, no, no! You have to try it on. And some others too!" Beverly steered him to the fitting room. Along the way she pulled several other tuxes and suits for him to try, piling them onto his arms.

"This is baby blue. I don't like baby blue!" He protested as she pushed him into the fitting room. "And I'm pretty sure you're not allowed into the men's fitting rooms."

"Fwph!" Beverly made a dismissive noise. "No one's here. Besides I have to make sure you try on all of them."

"All of them?" Caesar asked incredulously.

"All of them." Beverly said firmly pushing Caesar into one of the little rooms and shutting the door.

"This isn't even my size!" He said from the other side of the door.

"Try it anyway! Sometimes different companies size differently." She replied.

She heard his grumble something in Spanish but she heard ruffling noise behind the door. She knew he was changing. She smiled. It took a while before there was silence.

Beverly knocked. "Caesar? Are you okay?"

"I've already tried one. I'm trying the other now."

"No, you have to show me!"

"Since when?"

"Since you have no taste in clothes."

"I do have taste in clothes… not like eating them but I do have…"

"You have no good taste in clothes." Beverly clarified.

"I do too."

"What socks are you wearing?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What color socks are you wearing?"

Caesar hesitated. Finally he reluctantly said quietly, "Orange."

"Yeah. Point made."

"It's a tasteful orange." Caesar muttered.

"No orange colored clothing is tasteful." Beverly snorted.

"You can't even see it. I have boots on." Caesar grumbled.

"Let me see the tux." Beverly was tired of his complaining.

The door unlocked. Caesar stepped out. Beverly twittered before bursting into laughter.

Caesar turned around in a huff. He was about to shut the door.

"No, sorry, sorry, don't go. It's just that you look… pirate-y."

"That's not a word." Caesar said darkly.

"You look cute… matey." She burst into giggles again.

"It's the ruffles. You picked this out, you know." Caesar tried to close the dooragain.

"Sorry. You know some people can pull off ruffles… but mainly pirates." She giggled again.

Caesar slammed the door. There was more shuffling as Beverly tried to compose herself.

When sufficient time had passed, she asked to see his next outfit.

"No." Caesar said almost petulantly.

"I promise I won't laugh… this time." She said.

There was quiet behind the door before Beverly hear the lock click and the door swung open.

"Oh, Caesar, that looks great." Beverly looked at him wide-eyed. "Very handsome."

"You're just saying that." He mumbled looking at his feet.

"No, you're muy caliente." She grinned trying to make eye contact.

Caesar blushed. He slowly raised his eyes to find Beverly grinning at him.

"Come on, let's go buy this."

"Um, shouldn't I change out of this first?" Caesar asked.

"I think you should wear it. You know to break it in." She dragged him out of the changing room passed a surprised man who was walking in with some shirts. Beverly turned to the man. "Unless you're moving to Hawaii, stay away from floral prints." She told him, as she pulled a reluctant Caesar along. Caesar gave an apologetic shrug to the surprised man who then glanced at his selection. He dropped them in the bin and went to find other ones.

At the register, Caesar had to turn around so that the cashier could scan the tag. Beverly then had the woman remove all the security tags before exiting the store.

"I don't see why I need to break in the suit. It's not like shoes." Caesar protested.

"You look so handsome that I think you should keep it on… at least until we get home." Beverly insisted.

Caesar sighed but stopped arguing. He felt ridiculous. He was sure everyone was staring at him. Beverly pushed him into the car. After buckling in, she peeled out of the parking lot in a hurry.

"What's the rush?" Caesar queried.

"Oh, nothing." Beverly said glancing at the dashboard. "Hey, I remember Becca asked me to pick something up on our way back. Do you mind?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" Caesar asked.

"Nope, not really." Beverly said cheerfully. She pressed the accelerator and Caesar flew back in his seat.

A few minutes later Beverly pulled into an alleyway.

"Where are we?" Caesar frowned as he got out of the car.

"It's where we have to pick up something." Beverly answered rather cryptically.

"O-kay." Caesar looked around the dilapidated surroundings. Beverly seemed to not notice as she rapped on the back door.

The creaky door opened. Beverly held Caesar's hand and pulled him in. It was dark.

"Beverly, is there any lights in here?" Caesar complained.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" Beverly swung him against something soft and he flew through the curtains.

Caesar stumbled into some incredibly bright lights.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing Dr. Caesar Salazar, son of the renowned scientists Dr. Rafael and Dr. Violeta Salazar!" A man announced to thunderous applause.

Caesar blinked a few times to adjust to the light he then turned around to see Beverly's beaming face. He turned back stunned as a man handed him some sort of plaque.

"To honor you as scientist of the year for your tireless effort…" The rest of the man's speech was drowned out as Ceasar looked out over the audience. Rex was in the front row making embarrassing whooping noises and whistles. Circe sunk into her seat clearly trying to distance herself from Rex. Rebecca Holiday, Rylander in his tube, and Meechum were also there, standing off to the side. Caesar was led up to a podium where a microphone was pushed into his face.

"Um, thanks?" He said. Rex hooted and cheered louder. Caesar nervously cleared his throat. "This wouldn't have been possible without the support of my fellow scientists, family, and friends." At friends he turned to look at Beverly who was standing just on the side of the stage. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Caesar turned back to the audience. "I am humbled and honored by your accolades but I don't deserve this. There are many equally brilliant minds out there, many in this audience. So thank you again." Caesar stepped off the podium and walked off the stage. He didn't hear the applause that accompanied him. He only had eyes for Beverly.

"How?" He asked her.

Beverly pulled out an envelope from her purse. "You showed this to me a month ago. I knew you would have forgotten about it by now. So I had to get you out to get a tux and then to the award ceremony on the same day otherwise you'd never make it here."

"You know me so well." Caesar smiled.

"I'm starting to." Beverly smiled back.

"Hey, bro! Congratulations! Let's go celebrate!" Rex bounded from the back followed by Circe, Rebecca, Meechum, and Rylander.

"I've made reservations at that local Mexican Restaurant." Beverly said. "We should head out now."

"All right, tacos!" Rex cheered as he draped an arm round Circe.

"I'll just watch. Food goes right through me." Rylander then burst into laughter.

"You use that stupid joke every time!" Meechum complained." It was barely funny the first time."

The scientists bickered as they walked out the backstage.

Caesar offered an arm to Beverly, who looped her arm through his. She put her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Updating for a special day. I know I haven't written anything for a while for this. Unfortunately, I don't feel like writing anymore. And since this a series of one-shots anyway, I don't feel obligated to actually write 50 stories… but we'll see.**

**Updown1234: I'm glad you like this. They're actually really hard to find inspiration for. If you have any suggestions for dates let me know.**

**WinchesterSisters: Thanks for commenting.**

**I do not own.**

"Wow, this is swanky." Beverly looked around the restaurant.

"Swanky? I am not familiar with that term." Caesar frowned. He pulled out his phone and began typing.

"Oh, it's just something my parents use to say." Beverly was now blushing. She needed to get a new set of current slang words so she didn't seem like she was from the stone age.

"Ah, here it is. Adjective. Fancy, Stylish, Luxurious. Usually meant in an ironic tone…" Caesar looked up startled. "You are not happy with this restaurant?"

"No, no. It's fine. I didn't mean it ironically. I meant the first part of what you read." Beverly could feel her face in danger of spontaneously combusting due to the heat it was emanating. "I like it, really." She added when Caesar did not look convince.

"Would you rather be at a more conventional restaurant?"

Beverly paused a moment. What did Caesar consider a conventional restaurant? She was afraid to find out. So she decided to end the conversation.

"I would rather be with you. It doesn't matter where."

Caesar again looked surprised. "I don't think you'd want to go with me tomorrow walking through the swamps of Florida looking for Burmese Pythons."

Beverly considered that. But then another thought hit her.

"Why are you looking for Burmese Pythons?" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, besides the fact that they are an invasive species there, I wanted to see how many were affected by the mutation of the Event and if we can use those nanites to help with controlling their number." Caesar rattled off. After a moment he asked, "Do you want to come?"

"Are we really going to traipse through the swamp?" She asked.

"We will be in full gear." Caesar said.

"Those snakes have been known to eat a whole cow." Beverly stated.

"Well, there was one documented case but it then exploded." Caesar said as the waiter placed his food in front of him. The waiter gave him an odd look.

"Exploded?" Beverly inquired as her food was set in front of her. The waiter gave her an odd look as well. Beverly didn't notice.

"Actually, it was an alligator and the snake only consumed half of it before it blew up."

Caesar said as he cut his steak and put it in his mouth.

"Eww." Beverly said as she also put a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Yes, I believe I have some pictures here." Caesar shoved some mash potatoes into his mouth before pulling out his phone to show her.

Beverly looked as she took another mouthful of food. A woman at the next table glanced over. After shrieking, she fell off her chair in a dead faint. Her husband quickly got up and ran to her side as well as several of the wait staff.

"That's pretty gruesome." Beverly said after swallowing. "You could still see the gator's tail sticking out of its mouth."

"I know. Isn't it incredible how wide it can open its jaws?" Caesar flipped to some more pictures.

Someone else in another table made some gagging noise. Beverly looked through the pictures while finishing her salad.

"Hey there's an x-ray of an alligator in a snake's stomach." Beverly pointed at it with her fork.

"That's not that interesting. See this one." Caesar flipped his phone on its side so she could see it fully.

"Oooo." Beverly said staring at it as she buttered her roll.

A waiter stepped towards the table.

"Good Gravy!" He cried shielding his eyes. "Sir, please we have people here trying to enjoy a meal in peace."

Caesar frowned. "I'm not disturbing anyone."

"These… these… inappropriate images are not welcomed here." The man said firmly still with his hand blocking the view of the phone.

"What this?" Caesar showed him another picture.

The waiter yelped before passing out.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave." The maitre de had come over.

0o0

"What is everyone so uptight about?" Caesar wondered out loud as they strolled through the park. "They were scientific pictures."

Beverly shrugged. "I guess they're not used to… science."

"Perhaps you're right." Caesar acquiesced. "Not everyone is scientific minded."

"Nope. Especially not swanky people." Beverly agreed.

"Sorry, for having to leave the restaurant early."

"Eh, I was done anyway." Beverly hugged his arm. He looked down and smiled.

"We still need dessert." He said.

"Ohh, how about custard?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure. I think that new place has some so we don't need to take the research pod to Wisconsin… again." Caesar said.

"Aww, but it would be a fun road trip." Beverly pouted slightly.

"I have to get up early… remember Florida." Caesar pointed out.

"Oh right. And I'll come with you." Beverly said.

"You will?"

"Yeah. What I said is true. It doesn't matter where, I just like being with you. Besides if I can stare at pictures of snake guts all night, I can certainly go down and hang around while you try to catch a few."

"Oh, I wasn't going to do any of the catching. That's what Providence soldiers are for."

"Even better. Now let's get that custard." Beverly said happily.

**When I was in college, every time I went out to eat with my guy friends the conversations invariable turned unappetizing. What is it about guys and poop? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this date. Not sure how many more I can conjure up. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Belated Mother's Day! Slowly losing my mind… Darn it, there it goes… **

**Updown1234: Thanks for the suggestions. I will take them into consideration…**

**KakaAnko: Hi there! Thanks for the review. Always happy to hear from you!**

**I do not own.**

Caesar felt like the neck of his shirt was too tight or maybe he'd gained weight. Whatever it was it felt like he was choking.

Beverly looked over at the young scientist who was sitting stiffly next to her on the bus station bench.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You've met my parents before." She patted his hand reassuringly.

"I'm not nervous." He realized his voice squeaked. He cleared it. "I mean… I'm not nervous."

Beverly smiled and patted his hand again. She craned her neck to see if the bus was coming. They were going to meet her parents for lunch in the city. It was too hard to find parking so they decided that public transportation would be the way to go.

"Here comes the bus." Beverly announced.

Caesar shot up like an unwounded spring.

"Seriously, relax." Beverly chided.

"I am relaxed." Caesar said stiffly.

"Sure you are." Beverly scoffed. "And I'm the pope."

"Really? I thought the pope had to be Catholic… and a male." Caesar answered.

Beverly wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or being Caesar so she decided to play it safe and not answer.

When they were safely seated on the bus, Beverly turned to him. "Look, if you want to make a good impression… try to be more… personable."

"What do you mean?" Caesar frowned.

"Well, you know… be nice, friendly." Beverly stammered.

"I am nice and friendly… usually." Caesar protested.

"No, you're distracted and… random." Beverly corrected.

"When?" Caesar asked.

"Like all the time…" Beverly replied.

"That's not true. I'm not distracted… oh look, the electronics store is going out of business, we should see if we can pick up some transistors cheap." Caesar was staring out the window.

"Look, you're doing it now." Beverly pointed out. "Caesar, just give all your attention to my parents and be friendly."

"Okay. I can do that… hey someone dropped a quarter." He bent over to pick it up.

Beverly face palmed.

0o0

After arriving at their stop, they walked to the restaurant. Beverly's parents were already sitting outside a little café. When they saw them, they got up and waved.

"Beverly, Caesar, darlings! It's so good to see you." Mrs. Holiday hugged her youngest daughter. She held out her hand to Caesar who grabbed her hand and pulled a very surprised Mrs. Holiday into a bear hug. He then let her go and hugged a startled Dr. Holiday.

"My, my, you're certainly an affectionate young man." Dr. Holiday said stiffly while patting Caesar's back awkwardly.

Beverly bit her lip to keep from laughing. She had not meant for Caesar to be _this_ friendly.

"So shall we sit?" Dr. Holiday asked when he extracted himself from Caesar's grip.

"Yes, most certainly." Caesar answered. He ran to pull the chair out for Mrs. Holiday. She looked surprised again but smiled and politely sat down. In his haste, Caesar pushed the chair in before she was ready and she fell into the seat with a plop. Caesar then ran to Dr. Holiday who had already pulled out his chair and was already in the process of sitting down. He pushed the chair in so quickly that he too fell hard into his seat. The older Holidays looked at each other with confusion. Beverly wanted to slink under the table.

"So, Dr. Holiday, Mrs. Holiday, how has your trip been so far? Tell me everything." Caesar stared intensely at them.

"Oh, well… uh… we are having a lovely time, aren't we, honey?" Mrs. Holiday stammered, unnerved by the young scientist staring at her.

"Yes, yes, lovely city." Dr. Holiday agreed. He too fidgeted when Caesar turned his focus on him.

"Have you been to the museum yet or taken a carriage ride in the park?" Caesar asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did go to the art museum…" Dr. Holiday said slightly relaxing.

"Art?" Caesar frowned. "You need to go to the science museum. They have the best specimens of theropods from the late Triassic period."

"Oh, well we like the art at…" Mrs. Holiday began.

"Art is completely subjective." Caesar interrupted her. "Now therapods on the other hand…"

"Excuse us." Beverly said through a tight grin. She grabbed Caesar's arm and hauled him to the side of the restaurant. "What are you doing?" She hissed when they were out of earshot.

"I'm doing what you said. Give them attention and be friendly." Caesar said confused.

"Not like that! You're creeping them out." Beverly told him.

Caesar scratched his head. "So you don't want me to be attentive and friendly."

"No, I mean yes, I mean… ugh." Beverly rubbed her temples.

Caesar stood patiently as Beverly muttered darkly to herself.

"Okay, look. Just be yourself. I mean I like you the way you are. Hopefully, they will too." Beverly finally said after her tirade wound down.

"That would be fine. I'm better at acting like myself than not acting like myself." Caesar said. "So can we go back? People are starting to stare."

"Yes." She slipped her arm through his and they walked back to the table.

"Everything okay kids?" Mrs. Holiday asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine. We just had to um…" Beverly hesitated.

"It was my fault. I misunderstood some instructions. But everything's all right now… Is that a Caliber 11 from Heuer?" Caesar pointed at the wrist watch on Dr. Holiday's arm.

"Why yes, yes it is!" Dr. Holiday beamed. "I didn't know you were a watch aficionado, Caesar."

"Oh, Papi use to collect old time pieces. He use to say that our work should mirror that of a well made watch… precise and functional." Caesar answered. Both Caesar and Beverly's dad launched into a technical conversation about watches. Mrs. Holiday jumped in occasionally. Beverly sat back a bit bemused. Caesar had once again surprised her.

0o0

"That was lovely but too short." Mrs. Holiday lamented.

"I know, mom. But we've got to go. But we'll see you soon." Beverly promised.

"Caesar, perhaps you should drop by our place one day and we can look at my collection of watches." Dr. Holiday said clapping Caesar on the back.

"I'd like that, sir. And perhaps I can bring some of Papi's watches he'd collected around the world."

"Splendid. I can't wait." Dr. Holiday nodded approvingly. He went to hug his daughter. "He's a keeper." He whispered into her ear. Beverly couldn't help but smile. She hugged her father back.

"I think so, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, Updown1234. This story is for you as per your suggestion.**

**I do not own.**

"I love the beach!" Beverly squealed. She looked over at Caesar whose arms were loaded with an umbrella, blankets, picnic basket and bags.

Unable to see where he was going, he carefully inched his way forward trying to see above his cumbersome items.

"Woohooo!" Rex appeared behind them, jumping over a sand dune in his Rex Ride. Circe was sitting behind him, holding tight. Rex skidded to a stop right next to Caesar showering his brother with a spray of sand. Caesar stumbled backwards before tripping over some debris. Everything he was carrying flew into the air and scattered about him. One of the bags hit his head.

"Oh, hey Caesar, you should be more careful." Rex said as the bike reabsorbed into his body. "Who's up for some beach volleyball?" He grabbed the ball that had rolled to a stopped at his feet.

"Rex! Shouldn't we set up the blankets first?" Circe called to him.

"Caesar can do it. Come on!" Rex was halfway towards the nets. Circe threw her hands up in exasperation but chased after him.

Beverly shook her head before walking over to Caesar. "You okay?" She bent over to brush the sand from his hair.

"If I wasn't a responsible older brother, I'd reconfigure his nanites so that he involuntarily discharges queso*." Caesar muttered as he rubbed the spot where the bag had landed.

Beverly chuckled as she offered him her hand. She helped him up. "Come on, let's set up." She began laying out the blankets while Caesar got the umbrella. They worked in companionable silence. When they were done, Beverly took a step back to admire their work. "Perfect." She declared.

Caesar came to stand next to her. He licked his finger and held it in the air. Then he looked up at the sky. "I think everything should be moved 5 centimeters to the right."

"What? Why?" Beverly stared at the set up.

"The wind is coming from a westerly direction and the sun will move…" Caesar began his dissertation.

"Okay, okay… I believe you. But can you do it yourself. I want to change into my swimsuit. It's getting hot and I want to go for a swim."

"Certainly," Caesar was no longer looking at her. He had already started moving the blankets.

Beverly watched for a moment before grabbing her beach bag off the floor and heading to the changing stations. She quickly changed into her pink two piece swimsuit. She gave her a reflection a quick once over before heading back out.

When she arrived back at the site, Caesar was wrestling with the umbrella.

"Need some help?" She asked as she grabbed the metal pole.

"Oh, gracias. The wind suddenly kicked up and…." He trailed off when he saw her. His jaw dropped a little. She was wearing a tankini… and wearing it very well.

Beverly didn't notice as she jammed the umbrella into the ground.

"Okay, I think we're set. I'm going to go for a swim. Wanna come?" She looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh, uh, yes… sure… swim. I like to swim." He said feeling incredibly stupid. He picked up his bag and fled to the changing station.

"I'll meet you in the water." Beverly called before walking off.

0o0

Beverly dipped her toe into the water. "Brrr, it's cold." She shuddered. Taking a deep breath she plunged into the waves. The shock of the cold slowly gave way to enjoying the buoyancy of the water. She swam out a few feet before turning around and floated on her back. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. Suddenly, someone flipped her over. Beverly popped back up sputtering. "Hey! What gives?"

"I'll save you, miss." A young man with massive biceps scooped her against his chest with one arm under her legs. He had a smirk on his face.

"No thank you! I'm fine." Beverly struggled to swim away. She was sure he was the one who flipped her in the first place.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your rescuer?" He asked in a sly tone.

Beverly was blushing. They were on the beach now and he still had her in an intimate hold.

"What are you doing?" Beverly was never so happy to hear his voice.

"Caesar, tell this brute to let me go." She turned to look at her boyfriend... and gaped.

He was wearing a 1900's blue stripped bathing suit, a half-sleeve crew neck t-shirt and long shorts.

The muscle bound man burst out laughing. "This is your boyfriend? Let me show you what a real man is like."

"I don't want a real man!" Beverly retorted before she realized what she had said. "I mean… just let me go."

"You heard the lady. Let her go." Caesar said calmly.

"Hey, dweeb, my grandpa called. He wants his swimsuit back." He said smugly.

"Well, the biologist called, apparently, you're the missing link." Caesar replied.

The man stared at Caesar in confusion for a second. When it finally dawned on him that Caesar had insulted him, he dropped Beverly on the floor.

"Why you little… I'm gonna to break you into oblivion." The brute growled.

"Caesar, run!" Beverly was worried about him. But to her surprise Caesar stood his ground. The man lunged at him but Caesar nimbly sidestepped him. Then with the point of his elbow he struck the man on the back of his head. He immediately fell face down in the sand.

"You can't break someone into oblivion. Oblivion is a loss of unconsciousness, the state of forgetting, or the act of dying out. You need a dictionary my friend." Caesar told the senseless man on the ground.

"Caesar! That was amazing!" Caesar staggered back as Beverly threw herself into his arms. "You're my hero." She smiled at him.

"Oh, well, thank you…" Caesar blushed as he held Beverly awkwardly.

"Bro, did you do that?" Rex and Circe appeared.

"Yes, he did." Beverly announced proudly. "This jerk was bothering me and he dropped him."

"Awesome hermano, you got to tell me how you did it." Rex said.

"Pressure points." Caesar answered. "It has been studied that some areas of the body…"

"Yeah, not now." Rex interrupted him. "Now we get some food and maybe catch some rays." He and Circe walked back toward the beach towels leaving Caesar and Beverly behind.

"I'd like to hear about it." Beverly said shyly.

Caesar smiled and offered his arm. "It started in the 9th century Japan when a samurai introduced the idea of…."

Beverly listened with a smile as Caesar began his exposition. She didn't care what anyone else thought. She was very glad he was her boyfriend.

***queso=cheese**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Birthday KakaAnko! Wanted to write something for your special day! Hope it's a good one.**

**Updown1234: When you said, they go to an aquarium and something goes wrong. I'm thinking, when it involves Caesar something always goes wrong. And thank you for this idea!**

**I do not own.**

"That is one ugly looking fish." Beverly looked through the glass into the murky aquarium waters.

"That's a _Synanceia Verrucosa_ or reef stonefish as it is commonly known." Caesar glanced at it before turning back to his smartphone.

"Well, it's so ugly… that it's kinda cute." Beverly giggled as she lightly tapped the glass. The fish lazily floated by.

"Hmmph," Caesar answered without looking up.

"Oh, sea horses! I love seas horses." Beverly wandered off to another part of the aquarium.

"Mmm-hmm." Caesar mumbled without looking up. A minute later he noticed he was by himself. Spinning around he looked for Beverly. Not seeing her, he began calling her name loudly.

A security guard came out. "Excuse me sir? Did you lose your child?"

"My child?" Caesar stared at the guard. "No, my girlfriend."

"Oh, in that case you'll have to keep it down, sir. You're disturbing the rest of the guests." The guard said firmly.

"But, she's not here." Caesar looked around bewildered.

"I'm sure you can find her… without shouting…" The guard walked away.

Caesar stared at the guard's back. He looked around. How could he find Beverly? Looking up he saw a walkway overhead.

"Higher ground." He muttered walking towards the stairway. Once he was on the walkway he scanned the floor below him. Just then he spotted a brown haired woman in a pink tank top and jeans walk out of the room. "Beverly!" He yelled. But the woman kept walking. He turned to get to the stairs but a large woman blocked his way. He turned to the opposite side which was blocked by a gaggle of children. Caesar frowned. There didn't seem to be anyway to get down. Noticing a tightly coiled rope next to his feet he got an idea. Tying the rope to his waist he measured the rope using his arms. Looking down, he punched some numbers into his smartphone's calculator. Then he tied the rope to the railing and jumped. Somewhere he heard some screams but just as he predicted he stopped two inches off the ground. Pulling the knot he fell to the floor. People stood dumbfounded around him. Caesar totally oblivious to the scene he had just caused ran after Beverly.

"Beverly!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm… except it wasn't Beverly. It was a different girl who looked like Beverly from the back. She screamed and a large man appeared.

"Hey! You bothering my wife?" He growled.

"Oh, no sorry, I thought she was someone else." Caesar stammered. From the edge of the man he saw Beverly walk pass. "Excuse me, I think I see her now." Caesar tried to leave, but apparently the man did not believe him.

"You think you can harass my wife and get away with it?" He pushed Caesar. Caesar peered around him to see that Beverly disappeared around the corner. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, you listening to me?" The man shoved him again.

"Sir, this is unbecoming behavior for civilized men. Allow me to apologize again for mistaking your wife for someone else and let me go find the person I am looking for." Caesar said with forced patience.

"Well, I oughta civilize the crap outta ya." The large man pushed up his sleeve.

"Oh bother." Caesar muttered. He pulled out a small round disc and slapped it on the man's shoulder where it stuck. The man looked at the disc in surprise. The disc gave off a mild shock and the man tensed up, froze in position, and clattered to the floor like a broken mannequin. His wife yelped and leaned over him.

"Oh, he'll be all right in about ten minutes." Caesar said as he started to jog away. "Give or take a few."

He ran around the corner where Beverly had disappeared. And he ran smack into another rather large man who was quite irate.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot!" The man snapped.

"Teach him a lesson, Jake!" Another man said.

"Oh for the love of science…" Caesar grumbled before slapping a disc on the man.

The man fell over like the last guy.

"Will wear off…eventually." Caesar said as he ran off.

"Beverly? Beverly?" He called into another darkened room.

"Shhh!" Someone shushed him. They were watching a movie.

"Oh, sorry. I'm looking for Beverly." Then in a louder voice he called into the audience. "Beverly! Are you in here?"

A man rose from the aisle and approached him menacingly. "No, she's not. Now why don't you get out of here so we can finish the rest of the…"

He never finished as Caesar slapped a disc on him.

"You're fine." Caesar told him as he left the room.

After wandering around aimlessly for ten minutes, he finally spotted her from across the room.

"Beverly!" A crowd of people separated him from her. She couldn't hear him.

"Excuse me." He tried to squeeze through but the crowd wouldn't let him through.

He saw Beverly start to leave.

"Oh no." Caesar said to himself. He tried to squeeze through again but the lady wouldn't let him through. She glared at him defiantly.

Caesar did the only thing he could.

0o0

"Beverly!" He said grabbing her arm only after making sure it was her.

"Oh, there you are, Caesar. I thought you were behind me." She said smiling.

"I've been looking all over for you." Caesar said looping an arm around her shoulder.

"You could have texted me." She reminded him.

"Oh that's right." Caesar slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, you'd think that Mr. Brilliant Scientist would remember he has a texting option on his phone that he keeps his nose buried in." She smirked.

"Yeah, well, you know…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, I know. Next time, I'll text you." Beverly happened to glance behind him. "Oh my gosh, what happened to all those people?"

Behind Caesar was a path of frozen people on the floor.

Caesar looked briefly before shrugging. "Flash mob?" He gently steered her away from the area.

"Aren't flash mobs usually more… active?" She asked still staring.

Caesar shrugged again. "Performance art?" He suggested.

"Hey you!" A security guard called from across the room.

"Come on let's go." Caesar ushered Beverly out the side exit.

"Caesar…" She said exasperated.

"Nothing happened…. They started it…. Oh look, there's your car." Caesar said hurriedly. "You know I'm getting hungry. How about you? I know there's a great pizza place in the next state…"

Beverly sighed. Once again Caesar got them banned from another place.

**So at this rate Caesar will be banned from most places. Hehe… Poor Caesar.**


	17. Chapter 17

**KakaAnko: Thanks. I always look forward to your reviews.**

**Updown1234: Glad you liked it. Thank you for the suggestions.**

**MoonGirl1155: I know. Caesar is just too much. Hope you are well.**

**Ellamena: Thanks for favoring so many of my stories. This is for you per your suggestion. **

**I do not own.**

Beverly sat in the front row of the auditorium. Caesar was on the stage presenting his newest invention.

"Because it works on the principle of electricity generation the problem of the power source is easily solved." Caesar was finishing up. He shuffled his papers on the podium. Beverly got ready to get up to help him wheel his gadget off the stage when the building shook violently. She and several others were knocked out of their seats. The roof caved in almost crushing Caesar who dove out of the way just in time. Beverly could see black helicopters hovering overhead. Several ropes dropped down from the choppers. Several men holding machine guns slid down from the ceiling. Two fired over the heads of the people in the crowd. People screamed and began scattering. Beverly watched horrified as two other men grabbed Caesar by the arm and dragged him to his feet. They then pulled a black bag over his head before taking him to the ropes. Two other men were securing his device. One tugged on the rope and the machine shot up toward the hole.

Beverly scrambled to her feet. She watched as Caesar and the men disappear into the homemade skylight.

"What did I miss?"

Beverly turned around to stare incredulously at Rex who was stuffing a hot dog into his mouth. He must have just returned from a snack run because his arms were full of bags of popcorn, chips, candy, and a soda.

"Really?" Beverly uttered.

"What?" Rex shrugged. "I was hungry."

0o0

Caesar's hood was ripped off his head. He looked away as a bright light shone directly into his face.

"Well, well, Dr. Salazar. It's nice to finally meet you." A voice said.

"I wish I could say the same since I can't see you." Caesar answered squinting at the light.

"All in due time, doctor. But first, you will tell me how I can turn your little machine here into a devastating weapon." The voice said menacingly.

"It's not a weapon. It's supposed to boil water to a perfect temperature for coffee." Caesar said.

"So sad that you waste that genius intellect on such mundane pursuits." The voice said mockingly.

"A perfect cup of coffee is never mundane." Caesar sniffed. His head snapped back when a hand flew across his face.

"You think you're cute? Well, we can beat that out of you." A different voice snarled.

"Leave our guest alone." The first voice commanded. "I'm sure he'll cooperate fully, especially if his loved ones are on the line."

"What are you talking about?" Caesar frowned as he tried to see beyond the light.

"Just that if you don't do what we want, something… untoward may occur to say your lovely girlfriend." The first voice snickered.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Caesar said smoothly. "Do you think someone like me has time for a relationship?"

"Call her what you will, girlfriend, assistant… if you don't want to see her… hurt, you'll work for us, understand?" The voice snapped.

"Perfectly." Caesar said flatly.

"Good. Shall we get started?"

0o0

"Rex, they have your brother!" Beverly said trying not to sound hysterical.

"Uh huh, yes, okay, I got it." Rex had one hand with his cell phone and the other over his ear to drown out the noise. "I said, I got it!" He snapped his phone shut. "Geez, what do they take me for an idiot?" He snorted.

"What? What did they say?" Beverly asked worriedly.

"They said don't go after them. They are working on it. We need to stay here and wait for reinforcement to arrive." Rex repeated.

"We can't just sit and do nothing!" Beverly cried. "What if they hurt him?"

"Which is why I'm going after him." Rex announced as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. His Boogie Pack sprouted from his back.

"Not without me you don't!" Beverly latched her arms onto his neck.

"What! No way! Doc, would kill me if anything happened to you." Rex protested.

"Yeah, well tough toenails. I'm coming!" Beverly said firmly. "Now quit talking and go! We're wasting time."

Rex groaned but his turbines started and soon they flew straight into the air.

They went in the direction they saw the copters go in. But soon they had lost them.

"We're just going around in circles." She complained.

"Well, what else can we do?" Rex argued.

"Go down." Beverly pointed to the ground. Rex set them down in a small airfield.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Going to ask for direction." She answered.

"They're never going to tell you anything!" Rex called out.

But Beverly ignored him running to the control tower. Rex watched as she went to the security guard. She pulled something out of her back pocket, made wild gestures, and pointed to the sky. A few minutes later the guard was leading her into the control tower. Rex stood surprised before jogging over to the security booth.

"Can I help you?" Another guard asked.

"Yeah, uh, my friend just went in there." Rex pointed to the building. "I was wondering if I can go in, too."

"You're from the Federal Aviation Monitoring Program too?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course." Rex puffed up his chest to look more important.

"Where's your ID?" The guard asked.

"My… my ID?" Rex patted himself as if he were looking for it. "I guess I must have left it in my other jacket."

The security guard eyes narrowed. Rex started to sweat. It was a good thing Beverly dashed out at that moment. She grabbed Rex by the arm and dragged him away.

"I'll be sure to tell the home office everything is in great shape." She called over her shoulder.

Rex yelled too, "Yeah, good job, people." He turned to Beverly. "What did you tell them?"

"Not now. I found where they are headed." She handed him coordinates. "Let's go."

When they were at a safe distance, Rex formed his Boogie Pack. As they lifted off, Rex asked again.

"Well, I sort of told them that I was there to do a surprise inspection on their equipment." Beverly said.

"And they believed you?" Rex asked shocked.

"Well, I still had the badge from the conference center. I guess it looked official enough. I just checked their equipment for the helicopters. Told them that they were part of the test." Beverly finished.

"Wow. I didn't think you were so…" Rex paused.

"Clever?" Beverly supplied.

"Devious." Rex finished.

Beverly shrugged. "Runs in the family."

0o0

Caesar checked the calculations. "No, no, no. This will never do. How can you call yourselves evil scientists? This doesn't even have a disintegrator setting." Caesar admonished.

"We never said we were evil." The voice protested from behind the light. "Just opportunistic."

Well, I can not work under these conditions." Caesar said haughtily. "Your technology is from the stone age, your equipment is sorely lacking, and look… look at this… the color scheme doesn't match."

"Shall I punch him?" The second voice ask the first.

"Not yet." The second answered. To Caesar he spoke. "So what can you do, Dr. Salazar?"

"I suppose I can turn this into a heat ray." He mused.

"Then do it." The voice snapped. "We are on a schedule."

"I can do it fast, or I can do it right." Caesar bent over to fuss with the device.

The voices didn't answer so Caesar took it to mean they were giving him his time. Caesar was stalling. He just had to make sure that they didn't know that. He didn't want anything to happen to Beverly. Caesar was buying time until he could figure out how to get out of there.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**KakaAnko: Thanks. It's always good to hear from you.**

**Ellamena: My pleasure. I'm trying to keep this fandom alive. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own.**

Caesar worked on the machine. "Hand me the…" Then he stopped himself. He had forgotten. Beverly wasn't here. He got upset at himself for forgetting. He had to be careful since he was sure they were watching him. So far his ray gun was almost operational and he still had no idea how to get out. There was a chance that Providence will come after him after they did their investigation. But it could be awhile. He could hope that Rex went rogue and is searching for him but Rex was different from the rest of the family. Not that he wasn't bright but that he often doesn't think things through which made for a lot of flying in circles literally. Well, there was one bright side. At least Beverly was safe.

0o0

Beverly was precariously hanging onto Rex's hand. In Rex's other, he held a strange device. Beverly had insisted that they make a pit stop back at the convention center. They had to sneak past the Providence agents that were there to investigate the attack. They did not want to be caught disobeying orders.

"What is this again?" Rex asked for the umpteenth time.

Beverly made sure her grip was tight before answering.

"One of Caesars old discarded machines he'd brought along just in case." She said.

"Just in case what?" Rex inquired.

"Just in case the other didn't work." Beverly sighed.

"Then why do we need it?" Rex asked.

"Because it may come in handy." She said.

"I think we're here." Rex flew down into an open corn field. He put Beverly and the heavy machine down. He rubbed his arms to get circulation going while Beverly walked around.

"Interesting." Beverly muttered.

"I don't see anything." Rex said as he pulled his goggles up.

"Well, if you kidnap a Providence scientist, would you want to be out in the open?" Beverly reasoned.

"So where are they?" Rex asked.

"Let's look around." Beverly answered.

"See you don't know either." Rex complained.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Well, a duh, of course I don't know, that's why we are..." She stopped short. Rex plowed into her.

"Oh hey, sorry, but don't suddenly…" Rex started saying.

"Rex, you see that?" Beverly pointed to the horizon.

"We're in the middle of no where. What am I suppose to see?" Rex asked annoyed.

"Well, how about a scarecrow?" She said pointing at something in the distance.

"Really? Who uses scarecrows anymore?" Rex scoffed.

"Exactly." Beverly motioned for him to bring the machine before dashing off.

"I guess I'm the beast of burden." Rex grumbled as he lugged the machine along.

When Rex arrived Beverly was studying the scarecrow.

"Ugh, that thing's creepy." Rex wrinkled his nose.

"Do you see what it's wearing?" Beverly asked.

"Um, clothes?" Rex answered.

Beverly looked at him. "Not just clothes, look! It's the black uniform of the guys who took Caesar."

"So we're in the right place. Where are they?" Rex turned around. Beverly stared at the scarecrow.

"There." She pointed to the west.

"How'd you know?" Rex asked.

"That's where the scarecrow is pointing." Beverly set off.

"What? That's crazy. The scarecrow isn't…" He trailed off when he got a clear look at the scarecrow. Although both arms hung on the wooden beam, one hand was shaped into a fist pointing out the way.

Rex picked up the machine and followed Beverly.

0o0

"Well, Dr. Salazar, it seems we have company." The voice came back.

"What are you talking about?" Caesar asked allowing annoyance to creep into his voice.

"Recognize these people?" An image flashed suddenly on what he had mistaken for a wall. It was Rex and Beverly. Caesar's heart skipped a beat.

"The crowcam caught them snooping around." The voice said.

"Never seen them before." Caesar said calmly.

"Well, we need to get rid of them." The voice said menacingly.

Inside Caesar was trembling but on the outside he merely shrugged. "Fine, not sure why you bothered to tell me that." He stuck his hands into the panel of the ray gun to hide the tremor that had developed. _Think, stupido! They're about to take out your brother and girlfriend._ Well, Rex could take care of himself and to some extent so could Beverly but he didn't want Beverly to get hurt… and Rex too.

As he pretended to work an idea came to him.

"Since you decided to bother me, why don't we test the ray gun on the intruders?" Caesar suggested.

"Is it ready?" The voice sounded surprised.

"Well, it will be… now." He slammed the lid closed. He looked at the shadows behind the light.

"Very well, Dr. Salazar." He sounded reluctant. "We will see what your machine can do."

"I think you'll be surprised." Caesar replied.

0o0

"Are we there yet?" Rex panted.

"Honestly?" Beverely asked exasperated.

"Hey, you're not the one carrying twenty ton scrap metal here." Rex complained as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Beverly didn't answer because they had arrived at a silo. She first tried the door which was locked, of course. So she walked around the building to see if there wass another way in, while Rex dropped his load on the floor. He sat on the floor leaning against the machine.

"I'll… uh…guard the machine." He said slumping down to rest.

There was a few minutes of silence until the ground shook. Rex looked up tiredly to see that the roof of the silo split open. A platform raised a sinister looking gun. When it reached the top, the gun swung around and pointed at Rex.

"Oh, snap." He said as he saw the tip light up. He formed his Boogie Pack and jumped up just as the beam hit the ground leaving a scorched ground. "Hey! What gives?" He asked indignantly.

The beam fired up again. Rex dodged in midair. He flew around to try to get to the back of the gun. But the gun arm swung around as fast as he could move. Rex swished this way and that but the gun would not be easily fooled. As Rex tried to dive bomb it, a laser beam engulfed him. "Eww-yeow!" Rex cried before dropping to the ground.

When Beverly saw the silo open, she immediately ran back to where she left Rex. When she saw the gun shooting at Rex, she went to the machine and switched it on. Both she and the machine disappeared.

Rex hit the ground but instead of being dead like he expected he heard voices in his head.

"Rex, this is Caesar. I've recorded this short message in the laser. They think it's a weapon but you know the difference between a weapon and a communication signal is just a small matter of adjusting…" If Rex wasn't stunned by his fall he would have told his brother to get to the point. "Anyway, if this is successful, I should be able to communicate to you via the laser. They are holding me in some sort of workshop. I had to roll the gun through a hall way and mount it to a free standing hydraulic platform. You should be able to get in through the silo's roof. But be careful of…"

The message cut off.

Rex sat up. He formed his Boogie Pack and flew up into the air. He dodged the laser fire and got close enough to see that the platform did not take up the whole space. There was room for him to sneak in if he was less bulky. His wings absorbed back while his Sky Slyder formed. He slipped through the space between the platform and wall.

Beverly who was now invisible thanks to the holographic projector watched as Rex disappeared from sight. Just he left, the silo door opened and guards rushed out. Beverly waited until all the guards were out before rushing through them to the door. Too late the guards realized that Beverly was now on the other side of the door. She slammed it shut locking them outside. She reappeared when the door shut.

Quickly she ran to see if she could find Caesar.

0o0

Caesar was thrown across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch before sliding onto the floor in a heap. Groaning he pushed himself up. But something grabbed his collar and lifted him up. A slap. Caesar tasted copper in his mouth. He blinked to try to get a good look at the man but was still unable to see because of the light in the background.

"You think you're so clever?" The big man said as he was slapped again.

"Well, it's not so much I'm clever as you're not." Caesar said smugly before the thug punched him in the stomach.

"I knew I should have beaten you." The man growled as Caesar dropped to his knees cradling his middle.

He lifted his hand to bring it down when a violent wind blew through. Caesar looked up to see Rex punching his tormentor.

"No one punches my brother except me!" Rex declared.

Caesar staggered up.

"Going somewhere?" The voice asked coldly.

"As a matter of fact, I was going to go home." Caesar said as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him.

Caesar saw a gun raised. "I don't think so. It's a waste really, so much talent." Caesar heard the gun cock. There was a flash and the sound of metal hitting flesh. A cry came from the man as the gun clattered to the floor followed by a thud. The light turned off and Caesar saw Beverly standing there with a metal chair in her hands.

"I saw this on wrestling." She said throwing the metal chair on top of the unconscious man. She saw Caesar.

"Oh, my poor baby. Are you okay?" She ran to him and gently cradled his swollen face. "Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you."

"What about me?" Rex asked as he dragged the beaten thug and deposited with the other body.

"You're okay." Beverly looked at him critically. "Besides that would be Circe's job."

"Oh great, that means I get nada." He complained. He touched his communicator. "Hey Providence, I got your guy…"

0o0

"Do you want any more soup?" Beverly asked as she patted Caesar's mouth with a napkin.

"I'm fine. Gracias." Caesar said with a slight smile.

"I can go get you some more scientific journals." She offered.

"I'm a little tired." Caesar said.

"Oh, okay. Let me tuck you in for a nap. Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" She asked.

"No, why don't you get some rest? You've been taking care of me for too long." Caesar suggested.

"I don't mind. I want to make sure you're all better. Those guys had a lot of nerve kidnapping you. But they're sitting in Providence's holding center." She walked to the door and turned off the light. "I'll be back to check up on you." The door slid closed behind her.

Caesar put his hands behind his head. Beverly had been taking care of him for a solid week now. She didn't seem to notice that his bruises were mostly gone and that most of his injuries were healed. But he was enjoying the fuss she was making over him.

_Tomorrow_. He promised himself. _Tomorrow, he'll get up and get back to work. Or the next._

It was almost worth getting kidnapped.


	19. Chapter 19

**To those living in the United States and Canada Happy Thanksgiving. I'm grateful for all of you for sticking with me through these past few years. Hope you enjoy this.**

**I do not own.**

"Where are we going?" Caesar asked again.

Beverly sighed. "We're going to my dad's best friend's house for Thanksgiving this year."

"Don't you usually celebrate this holiday with family?" Caesar wondered.

"Yes, but dad hasn't seen him in years and since Uncle Ben and Aunt Ruth are not coming this year, he finally accepted Uncle George's invitation." Beverly explained.

"Uncle George is your father's friend?" Caesar clarified.

"Yes." Beverly affirmed.

"George Popadapolous?" Caesar continued.

"Yes."

"Dr. George Popadapolous, the genetic researcher studying transmutation in gene expression?" Caesar's voice became high.

"Um, yeah?" Beverly said nervously.

Caesar went silent. Beverly started to relax until he suddenly burst out, "Why didn't you tell me you knew the world's foremost scientist in genetic research?"

"Well, it's no big deal. I mean Uncle George is just an ordinary guy who likes golf and has a lot of stuffed animals… and I mean a lot of creepy stuffed animals in his house." She shuddered.

"The conversations you must have had! Did he tell you about how he was able to discover a common gene in mice and microbes in yogurt?" Caesar asked excitedly.

"Um no, that never came up since I was like 8 years old." Beverly refrained from rolling her eyes.

Caesar continued to extol the many achievements of Dr. Popadapolous while Beverly continued driving to the man's house.

"And all we brought were deviled eggs!" Caesar cried. "We should have gotten something more substantial."

"Dad said bring appetizers." Beverly reminded him.

"But there are appetizers and then there are appetizers." Caesar replied.

"I'm sure these are fine." Beverly said. "Besides we're here." She pulled into the driveway of a Victorian style house.

"It's just like I imagined it." Caesar said with awe.

"You imagine that Uncle George lived in a Victorian mansion?" Beverly looked at him amused. "His house always scared me. It looks like the house from the title credits of Sccoby-Doo."

"Who?" Caesar now was looking at her funny.

"Oh it was a cartoon I use to watch. Don't worry about it. But it had a haunted mansion that looks just like this house. I use to imagine ghosts popping out from behind the sofa." She looked at the house apprehensively.

"You're not still afraid? Logic dictates that there are no evidence of supernatural beings inhabiting…" Caesar lectured.

"Caesar, there are some things that not even science can explain." Beverly sighed. "Come on, they're waiting. Wait till you see the inside. Then you'll see what I mean."

They both walked to the door. Beverly rang the doorbell. A bell jingled like the ones in antique shops. Heavy footsteps told them someone was coming. The door creaked open.

"Beverly! It's been too long." An old man with graying whiskers and a bald head greeted her. He was wearing a plaid shirt, green suspenders, and khakis. He sported a cane.

"Hello, Uncle George. We brought deviled eggs." Beverly said politely.

Uncle George looped his arm around Beverly's and pulled her in. "My favorite! Come in, come in." Using his cane, he shut the door in Caesar's face.

"Excuse me, sir? Hello? Sir? Beverly?" Caesar called, ringing the doorbell. When it was clear that no one heard him, he looked for another way in. Stepping off the porch, he looked above to see a balcony above the porch. Stepping on the railing he pulled himself up to the second floor. He tried the glass doors but they were locked. He put his hand against the window pane to study the door. The glass pane flipped and Caesar lost his balance. He fell in head over heels. When he looked up, a tiger with its teeth baring was glaring at him. Caesar jumped back against the wall. The tiger didn't move. Caesar gingerly stuck out his leg and tapped the animal. It teetered but didn't move. Caesar gave a stronger kick. The tiger fell over.

"Huh, it's been mounted." He got up and scanned the room he was in. It was full of animals in different poses. "Fascinating." Caesar walked to the door. He pulled it open. To his surprise dozens of parchment, files, and books fell on top of him. He popped up with a book in his hand. "Ooo, The Art of Gene Spicing, first edition." He tucked the book inside his vest. Opening another door, he found a hallway. "I wonder if he keeps any experiments here." He wandered down the hall.

Meanwhile, Beverly discovered her boyfriend was not with her. She quickly excused herself and went to the front door. He was not there. She noticed dirt on the immaculate railing. She ran out to the front of the house and noticed more dirt on the balcony.

"Oh Caesar, I hope you're not getting into any trouble." She ran back inside and up the stairs.

Caesar was looking into a microscope. "Fascinating. The mitochondria has been isolated." He was so absorbed that he didn't notice Beverly come in.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

Caesar didn't even flinch. "Quick, come look! He was able to combine two different cellular structures into one comprehensive unicellular organism." He motioned for her to come.

"No, Caesar! We have to get back downstairs. We're eating soon. And we're not supposed to be here." She snapped. She grabbed his arm to pull him to the door. In her haste, she pulled him too quickly. He knocked over the red dye for staining cells. They stared in horror as the red stain soaked into the Oriental rug.

"Hmm, I think the badger should go right there." Caesar lifted the stuffed animal and placed it over the spot. "See, it looks like it belongs."

"Whatever, let's get out of here before we're caught." Beverly pulled him but more carefully this time.

When they got downstairs, no one noticed their absence. Beverly introduced Uncle George to Caesar who went into his fangirling mode. Beverly watched bemused as Caesar bombarded him with questions. Uncle George answered everything amicably. Clearly, he enjoyed talking about his work. Once again her parents were impressed by Caesar.

After dinner, they retired to the parlor where Uncle George offered to show Caesar some of his papers. Beverly could have sworn that Caesar almost squealed in delight. The evening passed quickly. Beverly didn't even notice the creepy animals that surrounded them. Caesar had a way of setting her at ease. She even forgot her past fears of monsters jumping out of dark corners. Everything became brighter and happier. Finally, it was time to go. Beverly actually found herself feeling disappointed.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Uncle George." She gave his a hug.

"Your welcome, my dear. And you, my boy, take care of her." He said to Caesar.

"Of course, sir. And may I say it was an honor to meet you." Caesar fawned.

"The honor was mine. I have been keeping an eye on your own career. It's been fascinating." He smiled shaking his hand. "Please, come again.

"I will." Caesar said turning to leave. Then as an afterthought he added, "Sorry about your rug."

"What?" Uncle George asked startled.

"Nothing, we've got to go. Bye!" Beverly quickly ushered Caesar to the car. Caesar still had a lot to learn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks Ellamena for the reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. Happy New Year!**

**I do not own.**

"What are you doing?" Caesar glanced over at Beverly.

"Oh, Becca, just got me the new racing game for my handheld game system." Beverly said without looking up. "It's awesome."

"It must be considering you haven't looked up in the past hour." Caesar observed dryly.

"Shoot, has it been that long." Beverly looked up startled. "I guess I lost track of the time. Did you need something?"

"We were going out for dinner." Caesar shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, hold my game. I'll go change and be right back." Beverly shoved the game into Caesar's hand and ran out of the room.

Caesar glanced at the screen. Then he did a double take. The graphics looked like it was popping out of the screen.

Caesar stared at it for a moment. He looked at the door then back at the screen. He sat down and pressed a button. The little car on the screen rumbled. Startled he let go of the button. The car stopped. Caesar pressed the button again. The car rumbled. He pressed the cursor and the car zoomed off. He hit the back of his seat in surprise. But he kept his finger on the cursor. The car hit the wall and exploded. Caesar frowned. He could do better than that. The game asked him if he wanted to try again.

"Of course." Caesar snapped. He pressed the yes button.

The little car popped up on the screen. Caesar with great concentration pressed the button and cursor. The car shot off… right into the wall. The little man jumped out of the car with little flames coming off of him.

"Caramba!" Caesar gritted his teeth. He was going to figure this out.

Beverly got to her room. She quickly peeled off her lab coat, leaving it on the floor. Pulling off her pink top and shedding her jeans, she ran into her closet. Yanking the floral print dress from the hanger, she ran into her bathroom. A few minutes later she came out combing her hair. Checking her make-up in the mirror, she fluffed her hair before running out of the room. A few minutes later she ran back in. She kicked off her flats and grabbed her heels before darting out again. She raced down the hall to Caesar's workroom. The door slid open.

"I'm sorry. We can go…" Beverly paused. She stared in disbelief.

Caesar was standing on the chair with her game. He was tilting side to side. His tongue was sticking out one side of his mouth.

"Caesar?" Beverly asked tentatively.

"Not now. I'm almost to the finish… Madre Dios! Where did the piano come from?" Caesar growled.

0o0

Beverly and Caesar sat next to each other on the Rec room sofa surrounded by empty containers of Chinese food.

"You press B to avoid the falling objects. A revs the engine and makes it go faster…" Beverly explained. She was leaning against him. Her chin was on his shoulder and her arm was stretched out pointing out the controls on the game console. She glanced at Caesar and almost laughed at how much concentration he was devoting to the game. "You don't have to move your arms to turn. Just use the pad." Beverly said.

"I know but it helps me." Caesar said as he shifted his body when the car went around the turn.

"Sure, whatever helps." Beverly smiled.

"I can see why you were absorbed in this game. It is quite addictive. Dios mio!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, you really have to watch for those falling pianos." Beverly noted.

"Sorry about dinner." Caesar put the game down.

"Why? This was fun." Beverly snuggled her head into his shoulder. She hugged his arm.

"Verdad?" He looked at her.

"Si, es verdad." She smiled at him.

Caesar picked the game up again. "Okay, one more time from the top."

"Ohh, watch out for the monkey." Beverly gripped his arm tighter.

"See him. Augh, why is he chasing me?" Caesar complained.

"Don't worry, once you get through the first lap, you lose him… See, he's gone but watch out for the lizard." Beverly said.

"Why is there a lizard on the tracks?" Caesar asked.

"Really? You're being chased by monkeys and falling pianos and you're wondering about lizards?" Beverly asked incredulously.

"Point taken." Caesar agreed. "Cielos! Why are we in the mall?"

"You took a wrong turn, go back, go back." Beverly squeaked.

"I'm trying." Caesar answered.

Six had been standing at the doorway with his notebook. He watched for a few seconds before quietly backing out the doorway. A grunt walked toward the door but Six stuck out his arm to stop him. He shook his head. "This Rec room is off limits." Six said firmly.

"Oh, of course, sir. Sorry, sir." The grunt muttered nervously backing away.

Six pulled his pen out of his pocket. He pulled a sheet of notebook paper and wrote on it. He used a shuriken to fix it to the door. The sign said, "Do Not Disturb!"

As Six walked away he heard, "Watch out for the angry beaver!"

He stopped, shook his head, and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**So I could only work on one thing at a time. I decided to put this out before the Valentine's Anthology for Ellamena who has been waiting so patiently. I will try to get the other story out soon. **

**I do not own.**

It was only fair. She was always dragging Caesar to car shows and rock concerts even though she knew he didn't care much for them. So it was only fair that she go to the world's most boring geology expo ever on Valentine's Day. That's what Beverly kept telling herself as she passed through the umpteenth row of sandstone with Caesar. She knew that Caesar was not the most romantic person in the world but she was hoping for something a little less prosaic on this supposed day of love.

When they reached the igneous rock section, Beverly was fairly sure that she was going to die of boredom.

"So… how much longer are we staying?" She finally asked Caesar. It didn't help that he was silent the whole entire trip.

"They still haven't made their big announcement yet." Caesar answered while examining a shiny black rock. "Why? Are you bored?"

"No, no, just wondering. We've been here…" She checked her watch… Shoot! Has it only been an hour? It felt like she's been there forever. "… awhile and haven't really done anything yet."

"Well, they're rocks. They don't do much." Caesar answered matter-of-factly as he headed down another aisle.

Beverly blinked at him before jogging to catch up to him. "But usually when we go… places you like to have an agenda… written on a spreadsheet… color coded."

"Oh, I thought that I'd try to be spontaneous today." Caesar said. "Here hold this." He handed her a rock he had picked up off the table.

"You are spontaneous… with your experiments and inventions." Beverly reminded him. It was true. When inspiration strikes, Caesar would drop everything and run to his lab. Which unfortunately Beverly learned the hard way, when they were in the middle of a chicken fight in the pool.

"Hmm, como?" He asked looking up at her from whatever he was staring at before.

"Nothing." Beverly sighed.

"Oh look, they're starting." He grabbed her hand and led them to a stage.

"What are we doing?" Beverly asked he pulled them up the front of the stage.

A man in a suit walked to the podium. "Welcome to the 34th annual Geological World Exposition."

Everyone politely clapped. The man waited for the applause to stop. "I am pleased to start off the festivities with a special dedication. Someone rolled out a cart with a sheet over it. The man walked over and dramatically pulled the sheet off. Beverly gasped. It was a large pink quartz heart.

"Dr. Caesar Salazar would like to wish his lady friend a Happy Valentine's Day." He said with a smile.

Beverly's mouth dropped. She turned to Caesar who nervously fiddled with his cuffs.

"You made that for me?" She asked surprised.

"Well, not really make. We were on a dig and I happen upon some cordate quartz. I thought of you." He said looking at his shoes. Beverly lifted his chin so that his eyes met hers.

"I love it. Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled too. "I'm glad."

"Miss Beverly Holiday, please come and get your present." The man interrupted them.

Beverly looked up and Caesar gently pushed her up on stage. "Now, if something is gneiss, don't take it for granite." The man joked as he handed the rock to Beverly.

Beverly staggered back from the weight. It definitely was heavier than it looked.

People at the convention center laughed at the joke. Beverly hoped her smile did not look like a grimace because it was horrible. She stumbled back down where people stood around her commenting on the gift. Caesar came over and gave her a hand.

"We can go home now." He said as he walked through the crowd.

"Really? That's it?" She asked bemused.

"Well, unless you want to spend Valentine's Day at a geology convention…" Caesar smirked.

"Well, it is where my boyfriend likes to spend his time." She replied.

"Me? Goodness no. Rocks are the more boring aspect of science." He shifted the rock to one side of his body. "But sometimes you find something… surprising that inspires you." He smiled at her.

Beverly felt her stomach flutter. "Well, I hope that inspiration includes dinner." She tried to joke to hide the fact she was getting flustered.

"Of course." Caesar agreed. "Hungry?"

"Yes." Beverly replied.

"I think we can arrange for something." He said still smiling. Beverly slipped her arm through the crook of his and leaned in. His smile broadened as they exited the building.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy St. Patrick's Day. I'm a little wary about this chapter as it's a little more risque than I write but hopefully it's tame. I wrote this a while ago and have been waiting to post it up. Hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and are reading.**

**I do not own.**

"So the fuselage needs to be replace and if we hook up the capacitor to a new energy source we should be able to improve efficiency by 20%." Caesar droned on.

Beverly raised her hand like she was in school.

"Yes?" Caesar asked confused. "You have a question?"

"Yeah, when are you going to kiss me?" Beverly asked pointedly.

If Caesar had been drinking something he would have spit it out. As it were he choked on his own saliva.

After a short coughing fit, he looked at his pretty assistant/ girlfriend who had her arms crossed and did not look amused. "I, uh well, I…" Caesar hedged. He wished the alarm would suddenly sound or that Rex would burst into the room. As it were none of these things happened and she was waiting for an answer.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Beverly asked worriedly now. "I mean we've been going out for a month now and you haven't even so much as tried."

"Well, I.. I…" This was a first he was at a lost for words. "I…I… I…"

"Nevermind." Beverly sighed. "Sorry I asked.

"No, it's a good question." What was he saying? It was a terrible question. What was he doing? Shut up idiot! She gave you a way out.

"So why haven't you?" Beverly asked curiously.

"Did you want me to?" He asked stupidly.

Beverly rolled her eyes. She's been hanging out with Circe too long. "Well, I don't know? Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"I guess." Caesar acquiesced.

"Well then?" Beverly demanded. Then a worried look passed her face. "You don't like me?"

"No!" Caesar said a little too loud. He winced at how fake it sounded. "I mean no of course not. I like you… very much."

"Then?" Beverly prompted.

"I guess, I guess I've been waiting for the perfect moment." He said trying to gather his thoughts.

"Perfect moment?" Beverly looked skeptically at him.

"Yes, I always imagine that my first kiss would be… at the perfect moment." Caesar concluded lamely.

"So we didn't have any perfect moments yet?" Beverly looked at him funny.

"No, that's not what I mean." Caesar said realizing he was digging himself into a bigger hole.

Beverly remained silent and looked at him expectantly.

Caesar sighed. He rubbed his face then his hair and began pacing. Beverly realized she had perplexed the poor guy. Caesar only paced when he was under extreme duress. She now felt bad. She hadn't meant to stress him out. She was merely frustrated and confused. Circe advised that she just come out and directly ask him.

"You know what. It's okay. If you want to wait for the perfect moment then you can wait for the perfect moment." Beverly decided to have mercy on him.

Caesar shook his head and held up his hand. He continued pacing. Beverly was worried that she may have overloaded his brain. She silently watched him. After a few more passes he stopped. He looked at her intently. Beverly held her breath.

"You know if we switch where the energy conduit it located we can bypass having a new energy source!" Caesar announced.

If this was an anime cartoon Beverly would have hit the floor. "What!" She almost screeched in outrage.

"Well, I mean the energy conduit is place in an area which…" Caesar looked confused.

"WHAT ABOUT KISSING ME?" She yelled glaring at him.

"Oh that. Well…" Caesar suddenly swept all the tools off the table. He pulled Beverly onto the table and passionately kissed her. When they pulled apart, he looked worriedly at her.

"How was that?" He asked.

Beverly was panting. "Wow." It was all she could get out. She then pulled him back.

"Hey bro! I just got the new game. Can you install…" Rex at this moment had decided to burst into the room. As usual his timing was poor.

Beverly and Caesar broke quickly apart. Beverly nearly fell scrambling off the table. Caesar stood up so straight and still that he could have passed for a British royal guard. Both sported a serious blush.

"Oh, hey sorry, I didn't know you were busy… I mean busy working not bizzzzea." Rex babbled slowly backing out of the room, hand on his eyes.

"Rex," Caesar started.

"No, it's okay. I'll get someone else to install the game." Rex backed into the wall instead of the door because he couldn't see.

"Rex, nothing like that happened." Beverly tried to explain.

"Yeah, sure." He was having a hard time finding the door without his eyes. Finally he peeked through his fingers so he could find his way out. "See you later." Rex fled the room.

Beverly and Caesar stood awkwardly alone.

Beverly broke the silence first. "So you want to change the energy conduit?"

"Yes, I think it would be easier than finding a new energy source." Caesar agreed.

"You want to do that now?"

"Sure, if you have the time."

"It's a date." Beverly looked shyly at him.

Caesar blushed but pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss.


End file.
